Láncszem
by Lora98
Summary: Kuroko mindig is a középpont volt mindenki életében. De egy felkérés talán megváltoztatja mindenki érzéseit, sőt!Talán mindenki csak magának akarja majd Kurokót...De vajon a reakció mi lesz, ha meglátják a drága fantom tagot...Nőnek öltözve!Kéjesen tekeregve? Táncolva? Persze, senki se gondoljon semmi rosszra... ez csak egy klip... KurokoHárem, természetesen Boys Love témában! :))
1. Chapter 1

**Sziasztok! Mint láthatjátok, egy Kurokós történettel jelentkezem, de persze szándékomban áll a "Mindig"-et is folytatni. Mivel észrevettem, hogy a Kurokós történeteket jobban szeretitek, ezért megpróbálok ilyenekkel előhozakodni. Remélem tetszeni fog, ez a kis KurokoHárem :)))**

**Oh, és rájöttem, hogy nagyon nagyon szeretem ezt az Animét! - persze ezt eddig is tudtam xD -, De ebben a témában sokkal jobban tudok alkotni! :D **

**Hehe, jó olvasást! (Kitettem a T, mert nem tudom, hogy mikor mit fogok kigondolni... :D)  
**

**By: Lora98**

**U:i. Képzeljétek, a vihar miatt megint elment nálunk az áram! Csütörtök délután egytől, másnap délután kettőig! -.- " Hajj... ^_^**

* * *

Minsuke Mizohata unalmasan nézegette a laptopja képernyőjét, miközben próbált minél kényelmesebb pózt találni az elgémberedett tagjainak. Majdnem napi húsz órát végigdolgozni úgy, hogy még túlórázik is az ember...

Fárasztó...

De hát imádom a munkámat. - Mosolyodott el fáradtan, majd megdörzsölte a szemeit.

Elmélázva nézegette az új - köztudott - híreket, de semmi normális, kézen foghatót nem talált. Pedig több száz szennylapot és magazint olvasott át, hogy legalább valami támpontja legyen...

De semmi.

Így most - már három napja -, kénytelen itt ülni - egész nap! -, hogy új, "érdekes" személyeket keressen a "vevői" számára...

Hiába rendelkezik több elismeréssel, oklevéllel, díjakkal, és hiába ő a leghíresebb tehetségkutató a Tokiói körzetben, még akkor is... Akkor is képes elbizonytalanodni.

Habár nem új felfedezést tervez - bár ennyi munka után az már csak hab lenne a tortán -, hanem átlagos embereket keres, a két hét múlva tartandó új klipek résztvevőire... De eddig még nem talált megfelelő gyerekeket...

- Mizohata-san, aludnia is kéne... Van még két napja, kérem... pihenje ki magát - nézett be az irodájába a titkárnője, Akiko Hisaoka -, Frissen talán jobban menne a keresgélés...

- Hát ez az Akiko-chan - sóhajtott, majd elnyúzott képpel felnézett a csinos nőre -, már frissen sem megy...

- Mizohata-san...

- Sehol! Sehol sem találok megfelelő ebereket! - Túrt bele kimerülten a hajába. - Olyanokat... olyanokat akik között van némi szikra! Aki élettelelik! Érdekesek! - Verte le az újságokat az asztalától, majd az ablak elé állt, és kinézett rajta. Az éjszakában különböző színekben pompáztak a fények, és Mizohata nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ő lát homályosan, vagy...

Grah!

Pár percig csend volt közöttük, majd Akiko kedvesen megkérdezte. - Hozzá mit szól? - mutatott a férfi felé egy rózsaszín magazint, amit ma vett meg, és amiben a szőke modell, Kise Ryouta szerepelt.

- Ugyan, Akiko-chan, nekem nem szépfiúk kellenek, hanem átlag emberek...

- De főnök, igaz, hogy Kise-kun modell, de amellett átlagos élettel is rendelkezik. Iskolába jár, a barátaival lóg, kosárlabdázik, és igaz, hogy fotózásokra is hívják, de hiszen ez a munkája...

- Akiko-chan, mit mondott az előbb? - nézett hirtelen a fekete szemeivel a nőre.

- Hát, hogy neki ez a munkája...

- Nem, nem! Az előtt!

- Hogy iskolába jár, a barátaival lóg és...

- Kosárlabdázik... - Fejezte be álmodozó tekintettel a mondatot Mizohata.

- Főnök? - nézett érdeklődve rá Hisaoka.

A fekete hajú férfi gyorsan oda szaladt a gépéhez, és bepötyögött rajta valamit. A tekintete a homályba tévedt, és a titkárnője már akkor tudta, hogy a főnöke kieszelt valamit. Sok ilyen tekintet kísérte végig az összes nagy sztárt, színészt, énekest, akiket Mizohata-san felfedezett...

- Kise Ryouta, Kise Ryouta... - Mormolta magában a nevet mint egy mantrát, félve hátha elfelejti a nevet. - Akiko-chan, megtenné, hogy hoz egy erős kávét? Találtam valamit, ami a hasznunkra válhat... Szóval most még nem mehetek haza...

- Értettem főnök, azonnal. - Válaszolt meghajolva majd elment.

Minsuke szemeiből rögtön kiröppent az álmosság, amint meghallotta azt a szót, hogy "kosárlabda." Tinédzser korában ő maga is játszott, és tehetsége is volt hozzá, de a sztárok világa mindig is jobban vonzotta.

Haját amely az arcába lógott, könnyedén felcsatolta egy csattal, hogy még véletlenül se haladjon át semmilyen információ felett.

Az interneten minden lényeges dolgot megtudott a szőke modellről... Hogy hova jár enni, edzeni, fodrászhoz... Megtalálta a mostani iskoláját is, és képeket is nézegetett a Kaijou kosárlabda csapatáról. Elolvasta az összes szöveget, és belenézett egy olyan oldalba is, ami Kise iskolai életével foglalkozik. Benne volt minden, melyik osztályba jár, kik a tanárai, stb... Aztán észrevett egy olyan kiírást is, hogy hova járt alsó középiskolába... Teikou...

Hoppá!

Mizohata talált egy cikket, azzal a címmel, hogy "A Csodák Generációja". Észrevette, hogy a szőke fiún kívül, négy másik srác is feszített a képen Teikou mezben. Összeráncolta a homlokát, ahogy végiggondolta mennyire lehetetlen is lehet az, hogy a pályán játszó emberek száma csak öt legyen...

Aztán a pupillái meglepetten kerekedtek el, amint meglátta. Szinte belebújt a számítógépbe, de megérte. A kép sarkában észrevett a hatodik tagot, akiről érdekes módon nem írtak a cikkben.

Mivel a kép színes volt, így tisztán kivehető volt a világoskék színű haj, de a fiúból mást nem tudott kivenni...

Elgondolkodva hátradőlt a bőrszékben, és megvakarta az állát. Gondolatai sebesen cikáztak a fejében, és hirtelen megvilágosodott. megtámaszkodott az asztalon, és újonnan vetette bele magát az internet csodás világába. Rengeteg információt talált a Teikou iskola híres sportolóiról, különösen a kedvelt kosárlabda csapatról. Számos helyen megtalálta a csapat résztvevőinek a nevét, amit fel is jegyzett.

_Akashi Seijuuro, a Teikou kosárlabda csapat volt kapitánya - Nijimura Shuuzo után -, és most a Rakuzan csapat tagja. Megjegyzés: - Leghíresebb mondása "Abszolút vagyok". Különleges szemeivel - állítólag -, megjósolja a jövőt. Hatalmas tudásához és kosaras tehetségéhez ellent mond a testmagassága._

_Murasakibara Atsushi, szitén Teikous, és most a Yosen csapat tagja. Megjegyzés: - Kiváló védekezésben, magasabb mint kortársai - jesszusom mekkora! 208 cm! -, és imádja az édességeket. Furcsa módon, mindig hallgat a volt csapatkapitányára, Akashi Seijuuróra.  
_

_Midorima Shintarou, szintén Teikous, és jelen pillanatban a Shuutoku középiskola diákja és a kosárlabda csapat tagja. Megjegyzés: - Rendkívüli dobó technikával rendelkezik, képes egész pályáról is beletalálni a palánkba. Érdekes módon, minden nap különlegesebbnél különlegesebb tárgyakat hurcol magával, melyek a "szerencse elemei."_

_Aomine Daiki, a Teikou alsó középiskola volt, illetve a Touou középiskola mostani ásza. Megjegyzés: - Szinte természetfeletti módon kosárlabdázik, hihetetlenül gyors, képes bármilyen szögből kosárra dobni, de felettébb lusta fiú. Kedvenc mondása " Az egyetlen aki legyőzet engem én magam vagyok!"_

_És Kise Ryouta, a Teikou másoló játékosa - aki átvette Haizaki Shougo helyét -, majd a Kaijou iskola kosárlabda csapat sztárja. Megjegyzés: - Modellkedik, képes lemásolni akárkit - bár Mizohata talált feljegyzéseket arról, hogy kivételt képez ebben Aomine Daiki játéka -, és hihetetlenül népszerű a lányok körében._

De hiába is keresgélt olyan izgatottan Minsuke, a csapat hatodik tagjáról nem talált információkat. Szempillái meg-megrebbentek, ahogy a szeme ide-oda cikázott a képek között.

Egy idő után felsóhajtott, majd végül beírta a Google-ba, hogy "Csodák Generációja hatodik tag." Az első tíz oldal a fentebb említett fiúkat taglalta, de a következő oldalon a férfiban benne rekedt a levegő.

Több olyan cikk is írt, egy bizonyos "Fantom hatodik" tagról, de ennél többet nem tudott meg a hiányzó láncszemről. A fejében egy sötét árny jelent meg, ég kék hajjal, de ő még nem tudott hozzá arcot és testet adni.

Kellemetlenül rádőlt az asztalra, majd meghallotta, hogy nyílik az irodája ajtaja.

- Főnök itt a kávéja. - Tette le az asztalra a bögrét, majd leült a férfival szemben. - Itt van minden információ a Csodák Generációjáról, ha meg karja nézni. - Tolta fel rózsaszínű szemüvegét az orrán.

Mizohata kérdő pillantására elmosolyodott.

- Főnök, tudtam, hogy érdekelni fogja magát Kise-kun - már csak azért is mert kosárlabdázik -, ezért mindent összegyűjtöttem róla, a csapattársairól, na meg a volt iskolájáról is. - Mondta, majd átnyújtott a férfinek egy dossziét, amit az meg is köszönt.

- Látja Akiko-chan, ezért kell maga nekem. - Kuncogott, mire a nő elpirult a kétértelmű megjegyzéstől.

- Azt hallottam, hogy miután a Teikou csapat feloszlott, mindegyikük más-más iskolába ment, hogy még véletlenül se legyenek egy csapatban. Minden benne van abban ott -bökött az előbb odaadott papírhalmazra -, szóval remélem nem hiába kutakodtam az elmúlt négy napban.

A férfi pár percig hallgatott, majd kezébe vette a köteget, és lapozni kezdte. Végig nézegette a csapatok tagjait, elolvasta a róluk írtakat. Kagami Taiga, Kasamatsu Yukio, Imayoshi Shoichi, Kiyoshi Teppei, Himuro Tatsuya, Takao Kazunari, Mibuchi Reo...

Egyik sem ő...

- Igen Akiko-chan, ez mind szép és jó... de lehet, hogy hiába való volt minden. - Vakarta meg a tarkóját, majd a titkárnője hitetlenkedő pillantására válaszolt. - Egyik sem ő.

- Ki, főnök?

- A Fantom hatodik tag. Mindegyikük itt szerepel - mutatott le a papírokra -, de ő nem. Egyetlen egyet tudok róla, hogy világoskék haja van... De egyik sem ő. Pedig... ő lenne az a bizonyos szikra, amit keresek már vagy egy hete. Tudom, hogy van emögött az egész - mutatott körbe az ujjával -, dolog mögött valami bensőségesebb, ami ezeket a srácokat egybe tartja. És az a valami, ez a srác lenne. - Ivott bele a kávéjába, majd a Hisaokára nézett.

Meglepetten hőkölt kissé hátra, ahogy meglátta a titkárnője sunyin mosolygó arcát.

- Akiko-chan? - tette le a bögrét.

- Őt szeretné főnök? - emelte fel a kezét, amiben egy sokkal kisebb mappa volt. - Mert igazán aranyos kis fiúcska - mosolygott negédesen -, szóval ő lenne... a maga szikrája? - adta végül oda a mappát a felettesének.

Mizohata remegő kézzel kinyúlt, majd levegő után kapkodott, ahogy a keze végig simított a papír felületén. Lassú mozdulattal kinyitotta a mappát, és levegőt is elfelejtett venni.

- Nos, Mizohata-san? Ő az?

A férfi bólintott, majd magába itta a látványt, és az információkat a fiúról.

Kuroko Tetsuya. - Olvasta magában a nevet többször is, félve, hogy talán ez az egész álom.

Ám pár másodperc után eldöntötte.

Tökéletes.

Igazi hárem lesz...

- Akiko-chan, itt az ideje, hogy neki álljunk a készülődésnek. - Mosolygott, majd végigsimított Kuroko fotóján a kezeivel. - Azt hiszem fel kéne hívnod Kise-kun menedzserét. - Nézett a nőre, aki azonnal megértett mindent. - És szeretném ha az összes iskolát értesítenéd, melyekbe a gyerekek járnak, és felajánlanád nekik ezt a hatalmas lehetőséget. Természetesen fizetséget is kapnának, szóval ez lehet még egy támpont, ha visszakozni akarnának...

- Értettem Mizohata-san... Akkor kezdjem esetleg a Seirinnel? - nézett fel a szemüvege mögül.

- Igen, igen, de én magam még személyesen is elmegyek, hogy találkozhassam Tetsuya-channal. - Mosolygott. - Neki teljesen más szerepet szánok, mint a többieknek. - Mondta, majd nézte, ahogy Akiko kisétál az irodájából.

Egy biztos...

A holnapi nap igen érdekes lesz. - Gondolta, majd hátrahajtotta a fejét, és elaludt a székében.

...

Kuroko nem tudta, hogy mit gondoljon. Egész eddig normális - ha nevezhetjük annak -, élete volt, erre most ez történik.

A mai nap is átlagosnak indult, leszámítva azt, hogy otthon hagyta az ebédjét, és még majdnem el is késett az első órájáról. Persze, mint mindig, tanár most sem vette észre, sőt! Még a barátja, Kagami-kun se.

Unalmasan teltek el az órák, majd végül eljött az edzés ideje. Mindenki nagyon izgatottan várja a Téli Kupát, ezért sokan elég energikusak. Bár Kuroko inkább aludna egy jót, mint sem megint lefusson vagy ötven kört...

Éppen neki kezdtek volna a gyakorló meccsnek, amikor egy kiáltás megállította őket.

- Kuroko-kun! Az igazgató hívat téged! - Kiáltotta az egyik felsőbb éves, akit maga az említett személy sem ismert.

Kuroko értetlenül pislogott, majd a társaira nézett. Kagami-kunék kíváncsi pillantással és érdeklődve figyelték a kék hajút.

- Kuroko kun - kezdte el Riko -, jobb ha mész. Ha végeztél, akkor gyere vissza, és folytatjuk rendben? - kérdezte, és megvárta amíg a másik bólintott, majd elindult.

Már majdnem kiért a tornateremből, amikor egy erős kezet érzett meg a vállán. Felpillantott, és meglátta maga mögött a vörös szemeket.

- Kagami-kun? - kérdezte monoton hangon.

Kagami arcán alig észrevehető rózsafoltok jelentek meg, majd megvakarta az arcát, és mélyen a kék szemekbe nézett.

- Kuroko - kezdte -, akarod, hogy veled menjek?

- Kagami-kun...

- Bakagami! Szerinted miért edzünk nap mint nap?! - Rúgta oldalba Riko a vörös hajút, mire az elterült a földön. Kuroko csak megfordult, és gyorsan eliszkolt, nehogy ő is kapjon, hiszen az edző akármire képes...

Ahogy végig sétált a folyosón, elgondolkodott, hogy vajon mit is akarhat tőle Satonari-san. Még nem találkozott személyesen az igazgatóval - kivéve az évnyitón -,szóval elképzelni sem tudta, hogy mit tett, amiért hívathatná.

A nap élesen a szemébe sütött, így felemelte az egyik kezét, hogy eltakarja a fényes sugarakat. Felsétált az emeletre, majd bekopogott az igazgatói irodába.

Mindeddig azt hitte, ide csak akkor fog feljönni, ha valami igazán igazán szörnyűt tesz.

De akkor most miért...?

...

Kurokót szinte fojtogatta a kínos csend, ami a szobában uralkodott. Több mint fél órája üldögélt az igazgatói irodában, de még mindig képtelen volt elhinni amit hallott.

- Kuroko-kun - köszörülte meg a torkát Satonari -, minden rendben? - nézett a tizenévesre.

A fiú nem válaszolt, csak tovább hallgatott.

- Kérem, Satonari-san, nem lenne gond ha négyszemközt beszélnék Tetsuya-channal? - mosolygott Mizohata.

Az igazgató sóhajtott, majd felállt, és elment.

- Tetsuya-chan... nekem ez tényleg nagyon fontos lenne. El sem hiszed mennyi ideig kerestem egy ilyen személyt mint te. Te tökéletesen illesz bele a szerepbe, szóval...

- Mizohata-san - szólalt meg a kék hajú -, azt mondja... hogy elvállalhatom azt, hogy szerepeljek az ön híres felfedezettjei zenés klipjeiben...?

- Igen, és természetesen nem csak te lennél benne. A Seirin, Touou, Kaijou, Yosen, Rakuzan és a Shuutoku kosárlabda csapatai szerepelnének a klipekben. Hat - számomra kedves -, híresség, akiket én segítettem a magasba törni, megkértek rá, hogy szerezzek embereket számukra. Egyetlen egy kikötés volt csupán, mindegyikük részéről, hogy közöttük legyen egy szikra.

- És...? - nézett fel értetlenkedve Kuroko.

- Ez a szikra te vagy Tetsuya-chan. Volt alkalmam a ma reggel folyamán megnézni pár régi felvételt a volt csapattársaiddal - bár te nem nagyon látszódtál benne -, és természetesen a Seirines mérkőzéseket is figyelembe vettem. És nyugodtan állíthatom, hogy te - egyedül -, te tartod össze ezt az egészt. - Tárta szét a karjait. - Ezek a srácok, mind imádnak téged, és egyszerűen bármire képesek lennének érted.

- De mégis, ezt honnan tudja?

- Amikor ma reggel ide jöttem, megkérdeztem pár embert, és ők érdekes dolgokat mondtak.

Kuroko fejében máris több ötlet vetődött fel, hogy mit fog csinálni azokkal, akik ilyen érdekes dolgokat mondhattak ennek a fazonnak...

- Miféle... dolgokat? - kérdezte. Hiába feszengett belül, nem engedte, hogy az érzelmei kiüljenek az arcára.

- Ó, elég ha én tudom - somolygott -, a lényeg az, hogy tudom, hogy a barátaid is el fogják fogadni ezt az ajánlatot.

- Nem hiszem, hogy elfogadnák...

- Most komolyan Tetsuya-chan... Gondolj csak bele... Kise-kun miért nem fogadná el? Ő modellkedik, és ez hatalmas lehetőség lehet a számára. A többi csapat miért ne venne részt benne? Hiszen az iskolájukat is híressé tennék, ha énekesek klipjeiben szerepelnének. Oh, el is felejtettem mondani. - Csapott a combjára. - A Yosen, Shuutoku és a Rakuzan középiskola már elfogadta. - Nézett a döbbent kék szemekbe. - Két órával ezelőtt írt a titkárnőm, hogy igent mondtak. - Válaszolt, majd hangos pittyegés volt hallható a szobában.

Meglepődve néztek egymásra, aztán Mizohata benyúlt a zsebébe, és elővette a szürke készüléket.

- Oh... Most már a Touou és a Kaijou iskola is részt vesz a forgatáson. - Mosolygott csukott szemmel, majd megmutatta a fiatalabbnak a az üzenetet.

Kuroko hallgatásba burkolózott, majd ivott egy kortyot az előtte lévő üvegből. Azt még megértette, hogy miért fogadták el a többiek... de...

- Miért pont én?

- Tetsuya-chan... te vagy a tökéletes láncszem ebben a társaságban. Te vagy a középpont mindegyikük életében. A legfontosabb gondolataik között szerepelsz...

Egyáltalán nem tetszett ez a pasas Kurokónak, sőt! Hátborzongató volt, ahogy a fekete szemek minden mondatát úgy várták, mint egy kínai kopasz kutya a vizet a sivatagban...

- Én? A láncszem?

- Bizony... egyáltalán nem vagy kíváncsi rá... hogy mire lennének képesek érted? Hogy miért... miért mutatnak annyi figyelmet irántad? - ivott a férfi is.

Kuroko újra némaságba burkolózott, és a gondolataiba révedt. Szemeivel elbambult, majd több emlék tört utat az emlékeiben. Amikor mindenki körülvette őt, állandóan mellette voltak... és a kilépése után... ők ugyanúgy itt voltak. Soha nem mentek el...

De...

Miért...?

- És ha elfogadom... akkor...

- Tetsuya-chan, kérlek ne aggódj. Természetesen mindegyikőtök fizetést kap, amint aláírtátok a szerződést. Mivel még néhányan nem értétek el a nagykorúságot, ezért szülői aláírást is kérünk. Ez, persze a te esetedben... - Hagyta függőben a mondatot. - Ami abban a papírban áll - mutatott az asztalon lévő papírra -, minden törvényes. Nem kényszerítünk titeket semmi olyanra, ami törvénybe ütköző lenne, vagy kárt okozhatna bennetek, esetleg a hozzátok közel állókban. Kivételt jelent a te szerződésedben leírtak... mivel... nos, már tudod. Ha te nem vállalod el, akkor minden elvész. Tetsuya-chan, te tökéletes lennél erre a szerepre, szóval remélem, hogy elfogadod az ajánlatom...

Persze, mintha ez az egész egy olcsó kis tündérmese lenne. Kuroko tudta jól, hogy mi szerepel a szerződében, és kedvtelenül jegyezte meg magának, hogy ha elvállalná, akkor minden az ő javát szolgálná. Remek fizetést is kapna, ami jól jönne plusz zsebpénz gyanánt... és így Oba-sant...

- Ha még el is fogadnám... nem hagyhatom Oba-sant egyedül a kórházban...

- Tetsuya-chan, mivel te vagy a legfontosabb ebben az "egészben", ezért mindent megteszek, hogy a nagymamád tökéletes ellátásban részesüljön, hogy te a legtökéletesebb formádat hozhasd a forgatásokon. - Mosolygott kedvesen. - Ha elfogadod, akkor...

A kék hajú beletúrt a hajába, majd megfogta az asztalon lévő tollat, és odafirkantotta a nevét a papír aljára.

- Tetsuya-chan... el sem hiszed, hogy mennyire hálás vagyok... Akkor elfogadod, hogy főszereplő leszel az összes zenei klip forgatásában... nőnek öltözve?

Pár percig csend vette körbe őket, majd a kék szemek elszántan csillogtak, ahogy a fekete szemekbe nézett.

- Igen.

* * *

**Köszönöm, hogy elolvastátok! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halihó! Itt az új fejezet, remélem örültök neki! :) Lehet kicsit rövid lett, de remélem azért élvezni fogjátok! :D **

**xxVeraxx: Örülök, hogy olvasod az írásaimat, és remélem, hogy a többit is elolvasod, mert én mondom neked érdemes! Általában KurokoHáremben írok, persze akad kivétel is, mint például a minap feltett _"Halloween"_-című kis finomságom. :3 Köszönöm, hogy írtál kritikát, sokat jelent nekem! ;) **

**Nero: Köszönöm, kedves vagy. És örülök neki, ha tovább olvasod majd. ;) Nagyon hálás vagyok, hogy írtál.**

**Kitty: Igen, a fejemben nagyon sok dolog van, és alig várom, hogy leírhassam őket! :D Köszönöm, hogy írtál nekem. ^^ És szándékomban áll - tényleg -, több KuroBasu ficeket írni, ugyanis egyre jönnek az ihletek! Hála istennek mi? xD Hehe... Sorstárs vagy! Nekem is nagy kedvenc! 3**

**Noriko: Én örülök, hogy érdekesnek találod, és hogy vetettél rá egy pillantást! ;) Köszönöm, amiért írtál nekem.**

**sora-chan: 3 3 3. Nem nem szívatlak. Amikor kipattant a fejemből ez az egész, akkor éppen a _Sexy Bitch-et hallgattam David Guettától._ És akkor elképzeltem egy egész jelenetet erre a számra, tehát elárulom, hogy ez az egyik dal, amire klipet forgatnak majd...Csak győzzétek kivárni! :D Kösziii, hogy írtál nekem kritikát! **

**És örülök, hogy tetszett neked a "Halloween"... Elkapott a HaiKuro pillanat heve, és meg is lett az eredménye :3 Jajj, ne tudd meg milyen hirtelen jutott eszembe Murasakibara üzenete! Az annyira... nos Atsushis! / És Kawaii~**

**El sem hiszitek, de miután fel szoktam tenni a fejezeteket, akkor másnap reggel, a suliban, utána is feljövök, hogy lássam írtatok-e kritikát. És olyan boldog szoktam lenni, amikor elolvasom a kedves megjegyzéseiteket, hogy amikor ide oda ugrálok ( vagy forgolódok - volt már ilyen ^^" ) hülyén néznek rám a többiek! xD**

**Szóval köszönöm még egyszer nektek, akik írtatok, és természetesen azoknak is, akik elolvasták a történeteimet. ;) 3**

**Kellemes olvasást!**

**By: Lora98**

* * *

Miután beleegyeztem a feltételekbe, elbúcsúztam Mizohata-santól. Végül azért megadtam az elérhetőségemet neki, hogy fel tudjon hívni. Az igazgató is visszajött, így végül elindultam az edzésre.

Az iskola már nagyjából kiürült, de még itt-ott láttam pár kószáló diákot. Ahogy közelebb értem a tornateremhez, meghallottam a cipők hangját és a labda pattogását. Öntudatlan mosolyra húzódtak az ajkaim, de pár másodperc múlva már fapofát vágtam.

Mi van ha szörnyen fogok kinézni női ruhában?!

Remek... megint olyan dologba kevertem magam, amit a hátam közepére sem kívánok.

Mindegy.

A többiek érdeklődtek, hogy miről beszélgettem az igazgatóval, így kénytelen voltam mindent elmondani, bár a legfontosabb részletet kihagytam belőle.

Az még ráér...

Elmondták, hogy egy nő őket is megkereste, majd Riko félszegen hozzátette, hogy elfogadták az ajánlatot... Kiyoshi-senpai vigyorogva mondta, hogy mennyire jó muri lesz, és hogy biztos élvezni fogjuk az egészet.

Amikor megmondtam nekik, hogy kik vesznek még részt a forgatáson, ledöbbentek. Kagami-kun szitkozódott, míg a többiek elgondolkodtak.

De nem beszéltünk róla többet, hanem elkezdtünk nem a hajtás vezérelt minket, csak saját szórakozásunkra játszottunk.

Miután már elég késő lett, elindultunk haza. Kagami-kun még megkérdezte, hogy nem-e megyünk el a Maji Burgerbe, de nem mondtam, mert úgy éreztem, hogy teljesen kifulladtam.

Mivel péntek volt, így úgy gondoltam, hogy kialszom magam rendesen. De Kagami-kun pirulva azt kérdezte, hogy mi lenne, ha átmennék hozzá holnap. Zavarában megvakarta a tarkóját, majd mindenfelé nézett, csak rám nem.

Egy pillanatra elgondolkodtam a dolgon, majd bólintottam.

- Oké.

- Tényleg? - kapta fel a fejét.

Újra bólintottam, mire egy hatalmas vigyor terült el az arcán. Elváltunk az egyik saroknál, elköszöntünk, majd mindketten hazafele vettük az irányt.

Amikor hazaértem, csend és üresség fogadott. A házban sötétség uralkodott, és igazán beillet egy horror filmbe a hely. Mivel a nagyi kórházban van, így már nem vár a finom vacsora az asztalnál.

De mióta is tart már ez?

Úgy három éve?

A szüleimet lelőtték egy bankrablásban. Jó mi? Az ember nem is gondolná, hogy pont az ő szüleivel történhet meg ilyesmi. Én hét éves voltam akkor, és a nagyi vett magához. Tizenhárom évesen észrevettem, hogy rosszul van, így amikor egyszer összeesett, bevitték a kórházba. És azóta haza se jöhetett. Rossz a szíve és az agyával is van valami, bár pontos diagnózist az orvosok sem tudtak adni, így néha amikor látom, hogy szenved, bűntudat nélkül kívánom azt, hogy ne fájjon neki tovább.

Hogy hadd menjen el.

Van amikor már fel sem ismer, ezt is a betegség rovásának tartják. Már tényleg csak nagyon ritkán látogatom meg, de ezt az orvosok csak helyeselték nekem régebben. Se neki se nekem nem lenne jó ugyanazokat a köröket lefutnunk, hiába is hangzik ilyen szörnyen.

Ezért fogadtam el az "állást", mert azt akarom, hogy addig boldog legyen, amíg itt nincs számára a vég.

Így félredobtam ezt a gondolatot, és elpakoltam a cuccaimat. Levetkőztem, beálltam a zuhany alá, megmosakodtam, pizsamát vettem, majd bedőltem az ágyba. Nigou halkan felugrott mellém az ágyra, és összegömbölyödve elaludt. Ma nem vittem magammal, mert nem volt szívem felébreszteni.

A párnára hajtottam a fejem, és mély álomba merültem.

...

A telefonom hangos zenéjére ébredtem, és kedvem lett volna kidobni az ablakon. De magamat is átkoztam, hogy nem kapcsoltam ki a kis kütyüt.

Felültem, majd kinyúltam a telefonért, és felvettem azt.

- Igen?

- Áhá, Tetsuya-chan, csak nem ébresztettelek fel? - kuncogott a hang, mire felállt a szőr a hátamon.

Éppen elég volt - most, hogy belegondolok -, a tegnapi beszélgetés a férfival, de most reggel... Na meg, hogy minden információt tudott rólam...

Félelmetes a faszi.

- Mizohata-san... mit szeretne ilyen kora reggel?

- Kora reggel? Tetsuya-chan, lehet hogy kicsit későn keltél?

Csak morogtam, mire az órára pillantottam, mely 13:23-at mutatott.

- Ha maga nem ébreszt fel, akkor aludhattam volna tovább is.

- Haha - nevetett -, bocsáss meg kedves... Tetsuya-chan, lehetséges lenne, hogy el tudj jönni hozzám?

Mi...?

- Hogy? - kérdeztem. Az előbbi megjegyzés kissé kétértelmű volt. Ez még nekem is feltűnt.

- Nem... mármint nem hozzám, hanem... ugye tudod, hogy hol van a munkahelyem? - kérdezte, és biztos voltam benne, hogy mosolyog.

- Mizohata-san, a város közepén lévő hatalmas, fekete épületre gondol?

- Igen, igen, pontosan.

- El tudok menni, de... - Jutott eszembe a tegnapi beszélgetésünk Kagami-kunnal.

- De...? Fontos lenne, hogy elgyere, ugyanis lenne egy-két dolog amit meg kellene beszélnünk, sőt! Meg kellene tanulnod a szerepeket, és egy kicsit nőiesen viselkedni...

- Ezt gondoltam. - Mondtam, majd frusztráltan sóhajtottam. - Igen, hányra?

- Háromra, ha lehet Tetsuya-chan.

- Értem, nos akkor viszlát Mizohata-san.

- Bye, bye Tetsuya-chan! - nyomtam ki a telefont.

A telefont bámult pár másodpercig, majd végül küldtem egy üzenet Kagami-kunnak, hogy közbejött valami, és nem tudok menni. Ő visszaírt, hogy nem baj majd legközelebb.

Felkeltem, majd felvettem egy farmert és egy kék fehér csíkos pólót, majd beletúrtam a hajamba, hogy legalább álljon valahogy. Bementem a fürdőszobába, majd fogat mostam és befújtam magam spray-el.

Kiengedtem a kertbe Nigout, majd nyitva tartottam számára a kutyaajtót. Nem félek, hogy betörnek, ugyanis a szomszédság igencsak aktív.

Kisétáltam az előszobába, felvettem a cipőmet és a mellényemet, a vállamra akasztottam a táskámat, majd bezártam az ajtót. A buszmegálló felé sétáltam, és oda-oda integettem pár ismerősnek.

Amint beért a busz, felszálltam majd leültem az egyik ülésre. Az autók gyorsan suhantak el mellettünk, ahogyan gyorsabb sebességre váltott a sofőr. Néztem sorban az épületeket, embereket, figyelve, érdekességet kutatva, hátha valami kitűnik a tömegből. De egyet sem láttam, mindegyikük belemerült abba a közegbe, amit úgy hívhatunk "unalmas."

Mindig is ebbe akartam tartozni. A sima, szürke monoton életbe. Az izgalom olyan fárasztó - gondolok itt a kosárlabdázásra -, néha olyan gyengének érzem magam amikor túl sok minden történik egyszerre.

Egyszerű életet akartam.

Soha nem akartam felesleges dolgokért aggódni.

Tudtam kezdetektől fogva, hogy mi szeretnék lenni, és ki.

De most, ezzel a forgatással...

Az életem biztosan háromszázhatvan fokos fordulatot vesz.

...

Az épület hatalmas, telis-tele ablakokkal, és teljesen kitűnik a többi épület közül. Azok szürkék, fehérek, vagy teljesen kevert színűek, míg emez fekete. Félnék itt dolgozni. Az ember egyszerűn csak - véletlenül -, túlságosan is megközelíti az ablakokat - a legmagasabb szintről -, majd valamilyen úton módon kiesik rajta.

Nem szeretem a magas helyeket. Már csak attól görcsbe áll a gyomrom, hogy az előbb felnéztem a magas épületre.

Mizohata-san gazdag ember lehet...

- Kuroko-kun? - fordultam a női hang felé és egy szemüveges hölgyet pillantottam meg.

- Igen?

- Mizohata-san már várja magát. - Kezdtünk a lift felé sétálni. - Pont időben érkezett - pillantott az órájára -, mindjárt három.

Beszálltunk a "gépbe", majd a hölgy megnyomta az egyik gombot, és felfele kezdtünk el menni.

Remek.

Fel a magasba.

...

Akiko-san - mint később megtudtam -, kopogott Mizohata-san ajtaján, majd egy "Igen?" után, beléptünk az irodába. Elég takaros volt, nem vitte túlzásba az előttem ülő férfi.

- Áh - fordult felénk, és elmosolyodott -, Tetsuya-chan! Remek időzítés! - Állt fel az asztalától, majd felém vette az irányt. A kezével beletúrt a hajamba, és hátborzongatóan mosolygott rám.

Mi a fene...?

- Főnök...

- Persze, persze, azonnal! - Mondta, majd gyorsan kisietett a szobából, míg mi leültünk egy-egy székbe.

- Kuroko-kun... kérem ne gondoljon semmi rosszra, amikor a főnök... hát ilyesmiket - mutatott körbe az ujjával -, tesz. Nála ez a hála és szeretet keveréke... Minden egyes felfedezettjével ugyanezt csinálta...

- Értem. - Bólintottam.

Pár percig ott ültünk, de később Akiko-san kért nekünk kávét és üdítőt, majd végül Mizohata-san is visszatért.

- Meg vannak! - Csukta be az ajtót, majd leült velem szembe.

Átnyújtott nekem pár mappát, majd kényelmesen hátradőlt a székben, és engem figyelt. Kinyitottam őket, majd a saját képmásommal találtam szembe magam. Nem tudom honnan szerezhették ezeket a képeket, de már a gondolat, hogy kémkedtek utánam...

Ijesztő.

De a képek rendes papírra is ki voltak nyomtatva, fekete tintával. Aztán ezek rendes tollal ki voltak "firkálva", hosszabb hajat, szoknyát, magassarkú cipőt adva nekem... Gondolom így próbálgatták, hogy hogyan is festhetek majd nőnek öltözve... Pár képen anime karakterként szerepeltem, melyek még szerintem is igen aranyosak voltak.

- Egy egész csapat dolgozik azon, hogy tökéletes legyél majd a felvételekre Tetsuya-chan.

- És a többiek? Nekik nem kell...

- Nem, nem Tetsuya-chan. Te vagy a lényeg, nem a többiek. Mondhatnám úgy is például, hogy te vagy a kép, ők pedig csak a háttér. Ők elvesznek míg te... kitűnsz. Persze ez nem azt jelenti, hogy ők nem ugyanolyan fontosak, sőt! - Kuncogott. - Ők majd megkapják a saját "szerepüket", de azok pont olyanok lesznek, amiben elég lesz nekik improvizálni. Hiszen teljesen egyszerű előadni egy Disco jelenetet vagy egy házassági ceremóniát nem? Áh, de többet nem is mondok, mert az úgy már nem lenne érdekes... - Fonta össze a kezeit maga előtt.

Csak összehúztam a szemöldököm, majd újra a képeket bámultam.

Disco? Házasság? Mégis melyikükkel fogok én ezekben szerepelni...

- Szóval Tetsuya-chan, akkor mond csak, ráérsz holnap is? - kérdezte.

- Igen - mondtam -, de miért is?

- Sok dolog lenne amit... nos, fel kellene próbálnod egy-két ruhát, hogy tudjuk milyen is állna jól neked...

- Gondolom nem mondhatom azt, hogy nem akarom felpróbálni igaz? - kérdeztem reménykedve. Hirtelen semmi kedvem nem volt ebben részt venni...

- Természetesen nem. - Mondták egyszerre.

- Akkor rendben van, más lehetőségem úgy sincs...

- Örülök, hogy rájöttél erre Tetsuya-chan... - Somolygott, mire kedvem lett volna hozzá vágni valamit...

De hát magamnak köszönhetem... Hiszen én magam vállaltam ezt el.

...

Ezek után még megbeszéltek velem pár dolgot, hogy holnap ha felpróbáltam pár ruhát, akkor le is fotóznak.

Nem ellenkeztem, hiszen ez is szükséges. Gondolom... Remélem nem fogok saját magammal találkozni valami pornó oldalon...

Na nem mintha felmennék egy olyanra...

Akiko-san kikísért az épületből, majd elindultam az egyik közeli buszmegállóba.

Eközben pedig elkezdett cseperegni az eső, és mivel nem hoztam magammal esernyőt, így kénytelen voltam futva megtenni a buszmegállóhoz vezető utat. Amikor elértem, beálltam alá, majd mély levegőt vettem.

Alig volt tíz méter, de már ettől is kifulladok... Ilyenkor szeretnék olyan lenni mint Kagami-kun vagy Aomine-kun... Bár nem hiszem, hogy jól néznék ki hatalmas bicepsszel és testtel. - Képzeltem el magam, majd mentálisan megráztam a fejem.

A mellettem lévő lány felállt az ülőhelyéről, majd elővette a bérletét. Én ekkor kutakodni kezdtem a táskámban, pénzt keresve. Majd hirtelen jöttem rá, hogy otthon hagytam a maradék pénzt. Táska, telefon, kulcsok megvannak... csak a pénztárcám nincs.

Remek.

Egyszerűen mesés.

Szenvedő arccal néztem végig, ahogyan a busz megáll, a lány felszáll, majd a Pikachu alakú gépjármű elmegy előttem.

Ennél rosszabb már nem is lehet.

Álltam még ott pár percig, miközben azon gondolkoztam, hogy mit is kéne, hogy tegyek. Egyszerűbben haza is mehetnék, de ha busszal fél órás az út, akkor gyalog... És megfázni sem akarok, szóval...

Futva indultam el a zebráig, majd amikor nem jött semmi sem, átszaladtam, majd befordultam az egyik saroknál. Sietős léptekben haladtam az egyetlen közel lakó ismerősöm felé, vagyis Kagami-kunhoz.

Remélem nem zavarok majd.

...

Beálltam a tető alá, majd kopogtam párszor a fehér ajtón. Hallottam bentről a léptek zaját, majd pár morgást is, de végül kinyílt az ajtó. Pár meglepett vörös szemmel néztem farkas szemet, aztán Kagami-kun hápogni kezdett.

- Kuroko?

- 'Napot - mondtam -, Kagami-kun... bemehetnék? Vagy... zavarok? - néztem rá, majd hangosan kifújtam a levegőt.

Fázok...

- Persze... - nézett rajtam végig -, tiszta víz vagy! - Jegyezte meg.

Azt hittem ez azért elsőre is látszik...

- Nem vittem magammal esernyőt...

- Azt látom... gyere be mielőtt megfázol! - Lépett arrébb, utat nyitva nekem.

- Köszönöm. - Mondtam, majd hirtelen előrebukott a fejem, és elestem.

- Kuroko! - Kapott el Kagami-kun, mire hálásan mondani akartam valamit, de semmi sem jött ki a számon. - Hé, hé... - fogta meg a derekam, és mintha egy kicsit sokat időzött volna a keze a mellkasomon... -, minden rendben?

- Ka... mi-kun... Fázom. - Suttogtam, majd ösztönösen odabújtam Kagami-kun testéhez, hogy érezzem a meleget.

- OKé... gyere, gyorsan vegyük le a ruháidat... - állt meg hirtelen, és nagy levegőt vett -, hogy felmelegedj...

Nem válaszoltam, csak bólintottam.

Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire ki fogok fulladni... Bár egész végig futottam, félve, hogy megbetegszem, de lehet, hogy így is sikerül elkapnom valamit. El tudnám képzelni, hogy belázasodok...

- Tessék - jött vissza Kagami-kun pár ruhával a kezében, nekem pedig fel sem tűnt, hogy elment -, itt van pár ruha, de lehet, hogy nagy lesz... Letudsz vetkőzni egyedül? - kérdezte, mire fáradtan rá pillantottam, és nemet intettem a fejemmel, mire nyelt egy hatalmasat.

Mindketten fiúk vagyunk, csak nem lehet akkora gond levenni a pólómat és a nadrágomat nem?

De akkor miért pirult el?

- Kagami-kun... siess...

- Ö... o-oké... - Nyögte.

Hátra dőltem a kanapén - mikor kerültem ide? -, majd felemeltem kissé a kezeimet, hogy segítsek neki. Megfogta a pólómat, majd levette rólam, és libabőrös lettem ahogy a nedves anyag hozzáért a bőrömhöz. A szemeimet becsuktam, majd a fejemet is hátra hajtottam. Kagami-kun közben visszatette a kezeimet a testem mellé, és áttörölte a mellkasomat száraz törölközővel. Majd rám adta az egyik hosszú ujjú pulóverét, és elkezdte lehámozni rólam a nadrágot. Egy ideig sokat időzött az övemnél, és biztos voltam benne, hogy remeg a keze.

Csak nem fázik ő is?

Aztán végül egy húzással lerántotta rólam, gyorsan megtörölte a lábaimat, majd feladott rám egy melegítő nadrágot.

- Huh. - Sóhajtott. - Kész vagy. - Emelt fel, majd bevitt a szobájába.

- Mivel, ahogy elnézlek egész idáig futhattál, így elég álmos lehetsz... Nyugodtan aludj, majd holnap haza mész.

- Ni... Nigou...

- Biztos jól van, ne aggódj... - Mondta, mire kissé elmosolyodtam.

Hiszen Kagami-kun nem is szereti a kutyákat...

Kinyitottam a szemem, majd homályosan Kagami-kunra néztem, és mosolyogva megköszöntem neki, hogy segített nekem. Aztán éreztem, hogy a fáradtság tör rám, így becsuktam a szemem, és elbóbiskoltam.

Fura módon hallottam ahogy Kagami-kun a nevemet suttogja, majd megéreztem valami nedveset a számon, és egy kezet az állam alatt.

De olyan hirtelen tűntek el, hogy azt hiszem csak képzeltem az egészet.

Utolsó gondolatom az volt, hogy Nigouval minden rendben legyen.

* * *

**Köszönöm, hogy elolvastátok! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heló!~ Nos, itt az új fejezet, remélem tetszeni fog! A ruhákat megpróbáltam rendesen leírni, és remélem elég élénk a fantáziátok, hogy el tudjátok képzelni. :D Hehe...**

**Nem néztétek a mozikban a Godzillát? Mert én néztem és... wow... hát elég durva volt. :D Júniusban adják majd a Holnap Határát, és azt is megnézem... meg majd még a Transformers 5-öt is... xD ^_^**

**Jó olvasást! **

**By: Lora98**

* * *

Arra ébredtem, hogy valaki szuszog mellettem. Egy pillanatra megijedtem, de aztán eszembe jutott a tegnapi nap, így megnyugodtam. Hiszen ez csak Kagami-kun. De mér szuszog a... fülembe?

Kinyitottam a szememet, majd oldalra néztem és megláttam, ahogy Kagami-kun engem átölelve alszik. Nem mondom ez meglepett, mivel soha nem létesítettem egyik csapattársammal ilyen közeli testkontaktust...

Nem azt mondom, hogy nem jó érzés... mégis számomra zavaró. Furcsa.

Így inkább, óvatos mozdulatokkal kicsusszantam Kagami-kun kezeiből, mire kelletlenül morgott egyet - itt megálltam egy kicsit, és figyeltem hátha felébred -, majd oldalra fordult és aludt tovább, egy párnát ölelve.

Megrántottam a vállam, majd kisomfordáltam a szobából, a ruháimat keresve. A falon lévő órára néztem, és az 9:37-et mutatott. Remek. Mivel jártam már Kagami-kun lakásában - a csapattal együtt -, így tudatosan fordultam be jobbra, és mentem a fürdőszobába. A tükörben megnézhettem a századszorra is összekuszálódott hajamat, és fáradtan megráztam a fejemet. Beletúrtam, hogy legalább kinézzen valahogy. Hideg vízzel megmostam az arcomat, majd a mosógépen észrevettem a száraz ruháimat.

Felöltöztem, majd kimentem a nappaliba, és írtam egy üzenetet az ott talált papírra. Megköszöntem Kagami-kunnak, hogy segített tegnap, és hogy kimosta a ruháimat, meg minden miegymást.

Összeszedtem a cuccaimat, majd kiléptem az ajtón, és hazafele vettem az irányt.

Ahogy sétáltam, eszembe jutott a tegnapi dolog, amit nem tudtam beazonosítani. Talán Kagami-kun letörölt valamit a számról...? Ki tudja...

Elővettem a telefonomat, majd beledugtam a fülhallgatót, és elkezdtem zenét hallgatni. Kagami-kun és az én lakásom között nem olyan nagy a távolság, bár mégis. Igazából fogalmam sincs, csak saccolni tudok. - Mosolyogtam magamban. Még jó háromnegyed órát sétálhattam, amikor ismerős környékre értem.

Megpillantottam a lakásomat, és elkezdtem előhalászni a kulcsaimat. Odasétáltam az ajtóhoz, és mielőtt kinyitottam volna, meghallottam a kutya ugatást. Kitártam az ajtót, és a kis szőrpamacs egyből rám vetődött, és nyüszíteni kezdett. Kedvesen megvakargattam a füle tövét, majd leraktam, és becsuktam az ajtót. Elindultam kutyakajáért és a vízért, majd miután teletöltöttem a tálját, odaadtam neki. A farkát boldogan csóválta, és neki is kezdett elfogyasztani az egészet.

Én közben felmentem az emeletre, és bementem a fürdőszobába. A ruháimat bedobtam a szennyesbe - hiába lett kimosva Kagami-kunnál -, majd beálltam a zuhany alá. Tusfürdővel megmosakodtam, és egyből érezni kezdtem a vanília illatot. Elzártam a vizet, majd kiszálltam, és megtörölköztem. Egy kisebb törölközőt a derekamra kötöttem, és bementem a szobámba ruháért. Elővettem egy világoskék pólót, majd egy farmert, boxert, zoknit, és mindegyikbe belebújtam.

Visszamentem a konyhába, majd elővettem a fagyasztóból egy mirelit pizzát, és betettem a mikróba. Pár perc múlva jelzett, hogy lejárt, így kivettem, majd felvágtam több részre. A hűtőből előkerestem még a ketchupot meg a mustárt, és rányomtam őket a kajára. Egy kis ideig vártam, hogy kihűljön, majd végül elkezdtem enni.

Tíz perc múlva végeztem is az evéssel, aztán beraktam a használt eszközöket és tányért a mosogatóba, majd hallottam, hogy csörög a telefonom. Kimentem érte a nappaliba - ahol hagytam a cuccaimat amikor hazaértem -, és felvettem.

- Igen?

- Tetsuya-chan! - Szólalt meg Mizohata-san gügyögve, mire elhúztam kissé a számat.

Ez a fazon nagyon fura...

- Jó reggelt Mizohata-san.

- Á, Tetsuya-chan, te mindig olyan formális vagy - kezdte -, lehetnél lazább is.

- Én ilyen vagyok Mizohata-san.

- Nos, igen, ezért is szeretnek annyian! - Kuncogott.

Hogy...?

- Mit szeretne Mizohata-san?

- Egyből a tárgyra - hallom a hangjából, hogy mosolyog -, akkor délre ide tudsz érni Tetsuya-chan?

- Igen, nem probléma.

- Akiko-chan majd a bejáratnál fog téged várni, hogy nehogy eltévedj. - Mondta. - Bye, bye Tetsuya-chan!

- Viszlát Mizohata-san. - Nyomtam ki a mobilt.

Gyorsan megnéztem az időt, és láttam, hogy 10:57-et mutat a kijelző. Visszamentem a konyhába, elmostam a tányért, aztán összeszedtem - minden -, cuccomat, majd felkötöttem a pórázt Nigou nyakörvére, lekapcsoltam minden villanyt, majd elindultam. Miután bezártam az ajtót, ugyan ahhoz a megállóhoz mentem mint tegnap, és elkapott a deja vu.

Felszálltam a piros buszra, megmutattam a bérletemet, majd leültem az egyik üres helyre, és Nigout az ölembe vettem.

Unalmamban újra elkezdtem zenét hallgatni, közben pedig simogattam a fekete bundát, és kibámultam az ablakon.

Hosszú egy út lesz ez...

...

- Áh, Kuroko-kun! Erre-erre. - Integetett felém Akiko-san, én pedig felé vettem az irányt.

- Jó napot Akiko-san. - Mondtam, mire kedvesen elmosolyodott.

- Neked is kedvesem. Gyere. - Indult el, én pedig követtem. - Hogy neked milyen aranyos kis kutyusod van! - Vigyorgott. - És... hűha! A szemei! Olyanok mint...

- Mint az enyémek?

- Pontosan! Hihetetlen - simogatta meg a kiskutyámat -, hogy hívják? - nézett felém, majd újra elindultunk.

- Tetsuya Nigou.

- Istenem milyen édes neve van! - Kuncogott. - Te találtad ki?

- Nem nem csak én... Tudja Akiko-san, én találtam őt, mert csak úgy ott hagyták, és...

Meséltem el neki az egész sztorit, mire kedvesen mosolygott, és bólogatott. Közben felsétáltunk az egyik emeletre, majd bementünk egy külön terembe, ahol beszélgetés volt hallható.

Amint észrevettek - érdekes módon -, mindenki körém gyűlt, és mondták a mondandójukat. Férfiak és nők is végigmértek, kérdezgettek, mire válaszoltam nekik.

Aztán mindenki elcsendesedett, amint meghallották Mizohata-san hangját.

- Örülök, hogy újra együtt dolgozhatunk - kezdte, mire többen is mosolyogni kezdtek -, mindannyian sokszor segítettetek, húztatok ki a csávából, és voltatok benne a legfurcsább terveimben. - Mosolygott ő is. - Most viszont egy teljesen más irányba fogunk elindulni, ugyanis mint tudjátok, a gyermekeim - utalt a hírességekre, akiket felfedezett -, megbíztak egy feladattal, amit a minap ismertettem is veletek. Mint tudjátok, egy fotózást terveztünk mára, csak hogy modell nem a szokásos modell lesz. Ugyanis, a kedves Tetsuya-chant - mutatott felém a kezével, mire mindenki rám nézett -, fogjuk lefotózni.

- De... Minsuke - kezdte egy férfi -, nem látsz a szemedtől? Ő - bökött rám az ujjával -, egy fiú! Egy tizenéves fiú! És azok ott - mutatott most meg a habos babos ruhákra -, egy lánynak valók!

- Ezt én is tudom Torii, de pontosan ez benne a lényeg! Tetsuya-chant kell átalakítanotok nővé! - Mondta tapsikolva, mire hitetlenkedve rámeredtek. - Ő tökéletes, ugyanis, ha be lesz öltözve, és később ha végre majd a fiúk is szerepelnek, akkor kész hárem lehet majd! - Nevetett.

- Hé, szerintem a válása után nem volt senkivel... - Suttogta az egyik fickó.

- De az már egy éve volt! - Válaszolt a másik ugyanolyan hangnemben.

- Pont ez az! - Kuncogtak mindketten.

- Izé - kezdtem -, Mizohata-san igazat mond... én elfogadtam az ajánlatát, és hogy nőnek öltözzek be a forgatásra... szóval... Kérem bánjanak velem finoman. - Hajoltam meg a tömeg előtt.

...

Ezek után, az a Toriinak nevezett fickó végig mellettem volt. Közben többen is mondták, hogy milyen aranyos vagyok, meg udvarias, én pedig csak mosolyogtam.

El terelgettek az egyik fekete forgó székhez, majd amikor leültettek az "átformálók" elindultak felém. De mielőtt ideértek volna, Torii-san a fülembe suttogott.

- Ugye, semmilyen rossz dologgal nem vett rá, hogy ezt tedd?

- Nem, ez számomra is előnyös... tudja a nagymamám kórházban van, de már nem emlékszik rám, így arra gondoltam... hogy mielőtt elmenne...

- Mindent megadsz neki amire szüksége van?

- Igen.

- Értem... nos, akkor most már jobban meg tudlak érteni. Azt hittem csak egy unatkozó tini vagy aki ki akar próbálni ezt-azt. - Vigyorgott, majd rám kacsintott. - Na nem mintha probléma lenne azzal... Amúgy a nevem Akirama Torii, örülök, hogy megismerhettelek kis felfedezett.

- Szintúgy... Torii-san, a nevem Kuroko Tetsuya. De nem vagyok felfedezett, én csak ezt a szereplés vállaltam el. - Mondtam, mire ő felhúzta a szemöldökét.

- Heh, akkor elvagy tévedve Tetsuya - kezdte -, Minsuke soha nem csinál ekkora felhajtást, egy mindössze hat klipért... szóval nekem elhiheted, hogy tervei vannak veled. - Ment arrébb, helyet adva egy csapatnyi nőnek.

Csak bólintottam, majd végül a csapatra koncentráltam.

Bár figyeltem, hogy mit mondanak, de igazából ők csak egymással beszélgettek, de néha elmondták, hogy mit hogyan csinálnak.

A gondolataimban viszont az előbbi kis beszélgetésünkre gondoltam Torii-sannal... Mizohata-sannak tervei vannak velem? Most hirtelen elképzeltem, hogy esetleg sztárként tevékenykednék a hátralévő életemben...

Nem lenne rossz... biztosan élvezném... könnyű életem lenne...

Közben a Sachiko-san, Rei-san, és Masami-san - később megtudtam a nevüket -, és még sokan mások próbáltak engem nővé változtatni.

Néhány lány műkörmöket ragasztott fel nekem, melyek szép, élénk rózsaszín színben pompáztak. Páran a szememet festették, púderozták az arcom, fésülték a hajam, majd feltették a hosszú göndör - a hajammal megegyező színű - parókát, és rájöttem...

Hogy el tudnám ezt viselni. Igazán kellemes, amikor ennyien figyelnek az emberre, és most... úgy érzem, hogy boldog vagyok. Mivel alig vettek észre engem, így tényleg... Igazán jól érzem magam. - Engedtem meg egy kis mosolyt, mire a lányok kuncogni kezdtek.

- Kuroko-kun, kérlek csukd le a szemed, fel teszem a mű szempillákat... - Mondta Sachiko-san, mire úgy is tettem. Éreztem, hogy a szememnél matat, majd ráragasztja.

- Kuroko-chan, kérlek nyisd ki egy kicsit a szádat... igen így jó, ne mozdulj. - Kente be Rei-san ecsettel a számat, és közben az egyik ujjával el is kente a rúzst. - Milyen illatú szájfényt szeretnél Kuroko-chan? - kérdezte.

Miért vannak illatos fajták is?

- Van eper, narancs, barack, vanília...

- Vanília.

Rei-san csak kuncogott, majd pár másodperc múlva már éreztem a vanília illatot és ízt a számon.

Amúgy, Torii-san elég helyes egy férfi. Soha nem néztem meg egyetlen egy férfit sem, hiszen... hát most mit mondjak erre? De mindegy is, akkor is azt gondolom, hogy Torii-san helye. Persze ezt mondhatnám akár Aomine-kunra, Kagami-kunra, meg a többiekre... Bár azt hiszem Kise-kunnak nem mondanám, mert akkor tuti, hogy nem szállna le rólam.

Torii-sannak szintén fekete a hajszíne, mint Mizohata-sannak. A frufruja jobb oldalra van fésülve, míg a másik oldalon a haját a füle mögé fésülte. A szemöldökében van egy piercing, háromszög alakú végekkel. Az arca sima, borosta nincs rajta, és innen is látom, hogy márkás ruhát visel. A lényeg a lényeg, Torii-san ad magára. - Gondoltam itt a kissé feszülő fekete pólóra, farmernadrágra és az ezüst láncra a nyakában.

És érdekes egy fickó. - Hümmögtem halkan. Ahogy felé-felé pillantottam, láttam, hogy ő ugyanígy figyeli Mizohata-sant, mint én őt. Erre csak felhúztam a szemöldököm, és figyeltem tovább.

Mizohata-san pár perc múlva odament hozzá, majd elcsevegtek, és innen is láttam, hogy csipkelődnek egymással.

- Torii és Minsuke gyerekkori barátok. - Suttogja nekem Masami-san. - Mindent együtt csináltak, amikor még gyerekek voltak, és Torii nem vallja be, és persze mi sem mondjuk, de mindenki tudja, hogy Torii csak azért választotta ezt a munkát, mert Minsuke is itt van. - Kuncogott. - Torii azt hiszi, hogy senki sem látja, mennyire odavan Minsukéért... - saját magának is tagadja -, Minsuke meg... nos ő épp olyan idióta, mint amennyire esze van... - Igazította meg a parókámat.

Torii-san közben pedig megcsapkodta Mizohata-sant, aztán mondtak valamit egymásnak, amiért Mizohata-san elment. Torii-san pedig a a halántékát szorongatta, majd szenvedő arccal a falnak dőlt, majd tovább bámulta Mizohata-sant.

- Látod? - kezdte megint Masami-san. - Mi lányok - mutatott körbe a csoporton, kik rám mosolyogtak -, tudunk mindent - kacsintott rám -, és te is láthattad... Torii teljesen odavan azért a hülyéért - mutatott a főnökre -, de neki ez fel sem tűnik. - Rázta meg a fejét.

- Mióta?

- Hm... Rei-chan, mitóra is?

- Fuh... évek elteltével nem számolja már az ember...

- Én azt csodálom, hogy Torii libidója ilyen sokáig bírta... - Kuncogott.

- Sachiko! - Kuncogtak a többiek.

- Tetsuya-chan! - Jött felém Mizohata-san. - Ez a kiskutya a tiéd? - emelte fel Nigout.

- Igen, ő Nigou.

- Matari! - kiáltott az egyik fiatal nőnek, ki azonnal oda is libbent mellé.

- Igen?

- Mosd meg és fésüld át a kutyit, ugyanis ő is rajta lesz a képeken! - Ujjongott Mizohata-san. - És Tetsuya-chan, annyira hasonlít rád! - Adta át az állatot a lánynak, mire az bólintott, és elsétált.

- Kuroko-kun - fogta meg a kezemet az egyik ismeretlen lány, majd egy fekete függönnyel elkerített részhez vezetett. Kint eközben nagy volt a sürgés-forgás, ugyanis a háttereket meg miegymást készítették el.

Addig engem levetkőztettek, és most ott álltam egy szál boxerban a függönyök mögött. A lányok közben kimentek, majd Mizohata-san jött be egy jég kék ruhával. Végig mért, majd láttam, hogy elvigyorodik.

- Nos, így elég... furán nézel ki Tetsuya-chan... Bár nyaktól felfele gyönyörű vagy, de lefele... - Intett az említett testrészekre. - Tessék, itt van pár fehérnemű, csak neked. - Mosolygott. - Vedd fel a ruha alá, majd magát a ruhát is, és ha segítség kell, csak hívd a lányokat.

Bólintottam majd elment. Egy ideig szemeztem a fehérneművel, majd végül összeszedtem a bátorságomat és kibújtam a boxeremből, és felvettem őket. Bár soha életemben nem vettem fel melltartót - mivel nincs is mire, hiszen ne felejtsük el, hogy fiú vagyok -, meglepően könnyen ment.

A ruhára pillantottam, majd kinéztem a a függöny mögül. Sachiko-san egyből rám pillantott, majd kedvesen rám mosolygott, és szólt a többieknek, aztán bejöttek hozzám.

Kuncogtak és elpirultak, ahogyan végignéztek rajtam, és én magam is próbáltam nem elvörösödni a helyzeten. Megigazították rajtam a melltartót, mely - jelzem -, így is kínos volt, aztán belebújtattak a ruhába.

A ruhának szív alakú dekoltázsa van, kövekkel díszítve. A ruha a derekam vonalát követte, majd alul hercegnősen szétágazott. Csipke borította az alját, majd némelyik helyen átlátszó anyag fedte... és mindezt kék színben...

Elképesztő, hogy egy ember képes egy ilyen gyönyörű ruhát alkotni.

Megigazították a hajamat, majd az egyik lány bejött a még meleg göndörítővel, hogy még jobban nézzen ki a paróka.

- Tudod Kuroko-kun, ez egy olyan ritka paróka amit viselsz, hogy kedvünk szerint alakíthatjuk. Ha akarjuk akkor ki lehet vasalni, göndöríteni, kreppelni... Elég hasznos, mivel nem kell több különböző parókát venni.

- És sokkal drágább is. - Jegyezte meg egy másik lány.

Csak bólogattak, majd folytatták a "csinosításom."

- Hé, csajok hogy álltok? -kukkolt be Torii-san. - Wow... Tetsuya... Ha nem tudnám, hogy fiú vagy... azt hinném... még így is... Gyönyörű vagy.

- Köszönöm. - Mondtam, és próbáltam nem elpirulni a bóktól.

És nem vettem figyelembe, hogy egy női ruhát viselek... Na igen.

- Torii, van nevünk is, eddig nem tűnt fel?

- Heh, ilyen lényegtelen kis csajok neveit mé' jegyezzem meg?

- Bunkó!

- Torii, mekkora egy szemét vagy!

- Igen, igen, ezt mind tudjuk... - intette le őket -, kész vagy? - fordult felém. Rá néztem Masami-sanra, aki bólintott, így elindultam Torii-san felé.

A magassarkú cipőm hófehér, kék kristályokkal díszítve, melyek megcsillannak a fényben.

- Hé, Minsuke - kiabált a terem másik oldalán álló férfinek -, kész van!

Az emberek egyidejűleg fordultak felém, és mindannyian csodálkoztak. Néhányan a szájukat is eltátották, míg mások elkerekedett szemekkel néztek rám. Én óvatosan odatipegtem Mizohata-san mellé, aki csillogó szemekkel bámult rám.

- Tetsuya-chan... fantasztikusan nézel ki.

- Köszönöm.

- Örülök, hogy téged választottalak - hajolt a fülemhez -, te vagy a tökéletes személy. - Mosolygott. - Akkor... kezdjük! - Csapta össze a tenyereit, és elkezdődött a fotózás.

...

A háttér fekete volt, én pedig elé álltam a méretes hercegnős ruhámban. A szakemberek ide-oda mozgattak, hogy tökéletes legyen a beállásom, majd a ruhámat is eligazították. Még elvégeztek rajtam egy-két igazítást, és végül Mizohata-san elmonta, hogy miért is készülnek rólam a fotók, és hogy mi az ütem terv.

Ruhát, parfümöt, nyakláncot fogok reklámozni, hogy az emberek minél jobban izgalomba jöjjenek miattam. Mivel pletykák szoktak terjedni az emberek között, így idő előtt szokták tudni, hogy új modell fog berobbanni a köztudatba. De mivel itt a legfontosabb a diszkréció, így senki sem tud semmiről, csak mi.

Nem gondoltam volna, hogy "modellt", "sztárt" akar belőlem "készíteni" Mizohata-san...

De ha lúd, legyen kövér...

Egy srác előpakolt mindenféle kütyüt, ami a fényképező gépéhez kell, majd felállította az állványt, és a kezébe vette a gépét.

- Tőlem kezdhetjük. - Mondta.

Pár kisegítő rózsaszín cseresznyefa szirmokat dobáltak, majd a srác - név szerint Miagi-san -, megmondta, hogy merre nézzek.

Mindent úgy tettem, ahogy mondta, néha öntudatlanul mosolyogtam.

- Oké, most kérlek állj fel - jött hozzám -, hé, srácok, tudnátok hozni egy piros kanapét? És, a háttér változzon! A négyes számú háttér kell, köszönöm!

- Meglesz! - Kiáltotta sok ember.

A fiúk behozták a piros bőr kanapét, majd Miagi-san mondta, hogy feküdjek a hátamra, és tegyem a fejemet a karfára.

- Igen, így jó. - Igazította el a hajamat, majd csinált egy-két közeli felvételt az arcomról. - Mizohata-san! A nyakláncot meg ami kell, azt ide tudnátok hozni? - kérdezte, majd pár pillanat múlva már rajtam is volt a nyakék, a karkötő, és a hozzájuk passzoló fülbevaló.

Na itt jegyezném meg, a fülem nincs kiszúrva. Ez csak valami ügyes praktika, amivel oda... nos oda tették. Remélem nem ragasztóval...

Így s csinált rólam képeket, és láttam, hogy a háttér egy hatalmas ablakot ábrázol, melyen ki lehet látni egy nagy fára, melyről hullanak már a levelek.

Szép.

Aztán felültem, keresztbe tettem a lábam, megtámaszkodtam a kezemen, majd pózoltam. Miagi-san közben folyamatosan kattintgatott, majd kutyaugatást hallottam. Oldalra fordultam és láttam, hogy Nigou fut felém, kifésülve, illatozva, kis kék ruhácskában, majd bevetődött az ölembe. Én mosolyogtam, és simogattam őt, közben pedig sóhajokat hallottam, meg hogy azt suttogják "milyen aranyos!"

...

A következő egy barack színű ruha volt, mély kivágással - pedig még mellem sincs! -, fekete masnival a közepén, és a combom közepéig érhetett. Egy sokkal magasabb srakú cipőt viseltem, fekete csipkés mintájú harisnyával. A hajam ugyanolyan göndör volt, csak copfként oldalra kötötték, így a jobb vállamon "lógott."

Nigou is szerepelt ezeken a képeken, szintén barack színű kis ruhában.

...

A harmadik ruhám egy menyasszonyi ruha volt, és olyan fehér volt mint a hó. Nem volt kivágás felül, a mell része egyenes volt. A derekamra feszült az anyag, így azt a látszatot keltette, hogy homokóra alakom van, és hogy valóban egy nő áll a fényképezőgép előtt.

Nos... az emberek csak a szemüknek hisznek...

A derekamnál szintén hercegnős a ruha, de nem olyan habos-babos mint az első ruha. Kristályok díszítik, melyek virág alakot formálnak. Az összes ilyen kristály "csíkon" van egy fekete virág - mindegyik kicsivel lejjebb van mint az előző -, ezzel kiemelve a ruhát. Fekete színű kesztyűt húztak a karjaimra, majd egy hatalmas ovális alakú csillogó gyűrűt húztak fel az egyik ujjamra. Fehér kalapot is adtak rám - hasonlít a nyaraláskor viselt kalapokra -, melyet egy fekete masnival díszítettek. A nyakamba esőcsepp alakú nyakláncot raktak, majd Miagi-san újra lefotózott.

Közben a háttér mindig változott, de olyan sok volt már, hogy a felére sem emlékszem.

...

A következő egy utcai viselet volt, kék színű nadrággal - hasonlított Aomine-kun hajszínéhez -, egy fehér pántos trikóval, és egy narancssárga kabáttal. A cipő szintén magassarkú volt - fekete -, és a talpa szintén narancs színű volt.

Ahogy mennem kellett egyik helyről a másikba, féltem hátha elesem a cipőkben, de magam is meglepődtem, hogy milyen jól ment.

Ezek a ruházattal táskákat, karkötőket reklámoztam, és már nagyon várom, hogy láthassam a képeket.

...

Az utolsó ruhám egy Lolita ruha volt, lila színben, fehér fodrokkal és virágokkal. Kaptam egy csipkés - megint? -, esernyőt, melynek a nyele szintén lila színű volt.

A sminkemet persze minden ruhánál megváltoztatták, de egyáltalán nem bántam.

Olyan sok réteg volt a ruhán, hogy úgy néztem ki mint egy... kislány.

Olyan... cuki voltam. Igen, még szerintem is.

A cipőm egy telitalpú - lila -, csizma volt, masnival meg fodorral. Itt voltak műkörmeim is, és hatalmas műszempilláim, melyeken csillogó kövek voltak. A hajamba volt egy tiara, és már nem göndör volt, hanem egyenes.

Mikor vasalták ki?

Észre sem vettem...

...

- Köszönjük a kemény munkát! - Tapsolt Mizohata-san. - Mindenkinek gratulálok, főleg neked Tetsuya-chan! A ruhák fantasztikusan álltak rajtad!

Csak bólintottam, mert nem volt erőm beszélni.

Elfáradtam.

- A holnapi nap folyamán - délelőtt -, kerül a piacra a magazin, szóval remélem siker elérnünk a kellő hatást. A mostani héten fogunk a srácokkal is foglalkozni, elmondjuk nekik, mi hogy s mint lesz... és a jövő héten fogunk forgatni! Mindenki úgy készüljön!

- Rendben!

- Nos, akkor holnap találkozunk! Viszlát! - Köszönt el, és mások is elköszöntek, páran ide is jöttek hozzám, hogy gratuláljanak, amiért ilyen jól bírtam, és mert olyan szép voltam.

Már éppen indultam volna a tömeggel, amikor Mizohata-san ráfogott a karomra.

- Hazavigyelek? - kérdezte, mire bólintottam.

Nem volt kedvem buszozni.

...

- Köszönöm, hogy haza hozott.

- Igazán nincs mit Tetsuya-chan. Örömmel tettem. - Mosolygott, én pedig kiszálltam a kocsiból, Nigouval együtt. - Nagyon ügyes voltál. Majd küldök holnap egy példányt a magazinból, és még pár leadatlan képet, rendben?

- Azt megköszönném. Viszlát Mizohata-san.

- Bye, bye Tetsuya-chan, majd hívlak ha jönni kell, oké?

- Oké. - Válaszoltam, majd Mizohata-san elhajtott.

Bementem a házba, levettem a pórázt a kutyáról, és lerugdostam magamról a farmert.

Az ajtót még gyorsan bezártam, majd visszamentem a szobámba, és bebújtam az ágyba.

Ránéztem a digitális órára, és az 19:56-ot mutatott.

Még jó, hogy Mizohata-san hazahozott.

Oh, de...

Holnap suli és... még nem tanultam semmit. Francba...

Mindegy. - Sóhajtottam majd elnyomott az álom.

* * *

**Köszönöm, hogy elolvastátok!**

**:D**


	4. Chapter 2: EXTRA

**Heló~ Nyugi, ez nem a folytatás, mint a cím is mutatja ez egy kis Extra a második fejezethez, Kagami nézőpontjából. És a hétvégén majd jön a folyti, csak ezt meg akartam írni. Nem tudom miért, csak jól szórakoztam amikor írtam. xD**

**Kérdeznék valamit: Mit szólnátok egy Kuroko no Basuke / Free! Crossover-hez? Ugyanis már egy ideje gondolkodtam a dolgon, csak nem tudom, hogy vevők lennétek-e rá. Itt persze előnyt élveznek azok, akik látták a Free!-t. Aki pedig nem, az sürgősen kezdje el! Istenem azok a fiúk! :3 Kyaa Haru, Rin, Makoto! *nyálfolyás* olyan... Kawaiik... és csak én vettem észre benne a Shounen-ai-s, "dolgokat"? Vagy csak beképzeltem? Naaaa mindegy...**

**Oh, amúgy mindjárt vége a sulinak! Valakinek valami jó One-shot- os ötlete nincs? (persze az iskola végeztével meg ilyesmi...) **

**Jah, és ha tetszetős a Crossover, és valami ötletek felmerülnek bennetek ( Megint KurokoHárem lesz, a Free!-s srácokkal megtoldva, csak mondom, hogy ilyet képzeljetek el, tehát KNB/Free! x Kuroko... :D *vigyorog* ) ^^**

**Nos, ha van ötlet, akkor írjatok az e-mail címemre: llorakukacgémélponthura( az első kettő kis L, nem agy i) / akik nem tudják... ^_^/**

**Köszönöm, hogy elolvassátok, ha hiba van benne, bocsi, nézzétek el nekem! ^^"**

**By: Lora98**

**U:i. ( Kagami pov )**

* * *

Alig tudtam aludni, olyan izgatott voltam. Úgy éreztem magam, mint amikor a Csodák Generációjával kellett megmérkőztünk. Egész éjjel forgolódtam, mert ugyanaz a dolog járt a fejemben újra és újra.

Kuroko csillogó kék szemei, a hosszú szempillái ahogy meg-megrebbentek... Távolról is érezni szoktam a vanília illatot, ami belőle árad... és kedvem lenne beletúrni abba a puha hajba, belefúrni az arcomat... Végig simítanék a porcelán fehér bőrén, megnézném, hogy tényleg olyan puha-e mint amilyennek látszik... Megharapnám, megjelölném... A teste összes részén piros foltokat hagynék, hogy mindenki lássa, hogy az enyém...

Nem tudom mikor szerettem belé, egy ideig észre sem vettem. Csak az tűnt fel időről időre, hogy nem bírtam levenni róla a szemem. A tekintetem minden rezdülését követte, szinte ittam magamba a látványát. Amikor rám szokott nézni, a szívem mindig hevesebben kezd dobogni, és állandóan attól rettegek, hogy meghallja.

Kuroko fontos nekem. És utálom azt, amikor Aomine vagy az az idióta Kise a nyakán lóg.

Még rosszabb amikor a rózsaszín nőszemély van vele. Komolyan, annyira látszik a csajon, hogy totálisan bele van esve! Na nem mintha titkolná ezt előttünk... bár Kurokónak még nem vallotta be.

Hála istennek.

Még csak az kéne.

A szívem a torkomban dobogott, és éreztem ahogy a kaja vissza akar jönni a gyomromból. Szabályosan be voltam tojva, amikor előálltam a kérdéssel. Otthon több százszor elpróbáltam, de akkor amikor ott álltunk az utcán, és rám nézett...

Megremegtem.

De amikor igent mondott, hogy eljön hozzám másnap... azt hittem, hogy ott helyben...hogy ott helyben...

De szerencsére türtőztettem magam, és mindketten elindultunk haza.

Persze nekem sokkal lassabban ment, hiszen volt egy kis problémám ott lent...

...

Kitakarítottam minden egyes helyet a lakásban, sehol sem lehet látni egyetlen egy porszemet sem. Csináltam egy kis kaját, aztán elmentem lezuhanyozni. Mindenemet megmostam, majd befújtam magam külön az ilyen alkalmakra tartogatott parfümömmel. Vagy egy órán keresztül álldogáltam a tükör előtt, hogy eldöntsem melyik ruha lenne a legjobb.

Úgy éreztem magam, mintha randira mennék, de amikor erre gondoltam egyből melegem lett. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy a férfiakhoz vonzódom - Alex csókjai sem hatottak rám igazán -, bár Kuroko más... Érte bármit...

Ő a tökéletes személy.

Én... én igazán szeretem őt.

...

Teljesen lehangolódtam, amikor megláttam az üzenetet a telefonomban.

_"Kagami-kun bocsáss meg, nem tudok menni, valami közbejött. Kuroko."_

Mindent elterveztem, és már alig vártam, hogy együtt lehessek vele. A kajákat becsomagoltam fóliába, majd betettem a hűtőbe. Beletúrtam a vörös tincseimbe, hogy a zselé nagy részét eltávolítsam róla. Fáradtan sóhajtottam egyet, majd átöltöztem egy sima pólóba és gatyába, aztán levetődtem a kanapéra tévézni.

...

Nem tudom mennyi idő telhetett el, csak azt kezdtem el észrevenni, hogy esik az eső. Már éppen álltam volna fel, hogy egyek valamit, amikor megszólalt a csengőm. Felhúztam a szemöldököm, majd odasétáltam az ajtóhoz, és kinyitottam.

A tüdőmben rekedt a levegőm.

Kuroko ott állt előttem csurom vizesen, fátyolos tekintettel.

Éreztem, hogy a dolgok mozgolódnak a nadrágomban, és elkezdtem bánni, hogy átöltöztem. Bár sokkal jobb, mert így eltakarja _azt..._

- Kuroko? - kérdeztem és egy nagyot nyeltem.

Olyan nedves... átázott a pólója... ha jobban megnézem, szinte látszik... látszik a mellbimbója... És milyen rózsaszín...

- 'Napot... Kagami-kun... bemehetnék? Vagy... zavarok? - kérdezte, majd rám nézett és kifújta a levegőt, én pedig megnyaltam a szám.

Nyugi.

- Persze - nyögtem ki, majd végignéztem rajta, és éreztem, hogy elpirulok -, tiszta víz vagy! - Mondtam, majd rájöttem a saját hülyeségemre.

- Nem vittem magammal esernyőt...

- Azt látom - bólintottam -, gyere be mielőtt megfázol! - Álltam odébb, hogy beinvitáljam.

- Köszönöm. - Mondta, majd hirtelen előredőlt - én közben kiáltottam egyet -, és elesett... volna ha hirtelen nem kaptam volna el a derekát.

Istenem olyan karcsú... ahogy végigsimítok a bőrén, még ruhán keresztül is érzem, hogy milyen puha a bőre...

És milyen hideg...

- Ka... mi-kun... Fázom. - Hallottam a halk hangját, majd beleborzongtam ahogyan a testemhez bújt.

Francba... olyan édes...

- Oké... gyere, gyorsan vegyük le a ruháidat - nyeltem egyet a gondolatra -, hogy felmelegedj... - Bólintott, majd felkaptam és a kanapéra ültettem.

Elmentem egy pólóért és egy nadrágért, majd amikor visszatértem hozzá, láttam, hogy mennyire lába. Remélem nem fog belázasodni...

- Tessék... itt van pár ruha, de lehet, hogy nagy lesz... Letudsz vetkőzni egyedül? - tettem fel félve a kérdést.

Ő csak megrázta a fejét, mire nyeltem egyet, és éreztem, hogy felforrósodik az arcom. Értetlenül pillantott fel rám, és ahogy a szemei homályosan csillogtak, nekem egy egészen másik helyzet jutott az eszembe...

- Kagami-kun... siess...

Oh, anyám.

- Ö.. o-oké...

Hátradőlt, majd felemelte a kezeit, hogy le tudjam venni róla a pólót. Istenem... milyen tejfehér a bőre! És... tényleg olyan puha! Szándékosan, persze úgy, hogy ő ne vegye észre, végig simítottam a vékony kezein, vállán, oldalán, nyakán... próbáltam türtőztetni magamat, hogy le ne támadjam ott helyben. Visszatettem a kezeit a teste mellé, majd áttöröltem a mellkasát egy törölközővel. Gyorsan ráadtam a ruhámat, hogy még véletlenül se játszadozzak a mellbimbóival...

Ám, amikor a nadrágjához értem, láttam, hogy remeg a kezem. Újra nyeltem egyet, majd gyorsan lehámoztam róla a farmert, áttöröltem - közben itt-ott megsimogattam a lábait, de a fenekéhez nem mertem nyúlni -, majd ráadtam a gatyámat.

Soha - ismétlem -, soha, nem fogom kimosni őket.

Olyan sexy bennük...

Kuroko...

- Huh - sóhajtottam -, kész vagy. - Fogtam meg, majd bevittem a szobámba. Próbáltam fogdosni, bár nagyon akartam.

Uram atyám...

- Mivel, ahogy elnézlek egész idáig futhattál, így elég álmos lehetsz... Nyugodtan aludj, majd holnap haza mész.

- Ni... Nigou...

- Biztos jól van, ne aggódj... - Mondtam, majd elmosolyodtam Kuroko hitetlenkedő pillantásán.

Ahogy ott feküdt az ágyamon, a gyomromban megindult a jól eső meleg érzés. Az egész végigfutott a testemen, melyek libabőrösök lettek. A szemei felnyitotta, majd álmosan rám pillantott, bennem pedig elpattant valami.

A vörös köd leszállt az agyamra, és nem láttam mást, csak Kuroko mosolyát, majd a szétnyíló ajkait... A szempilláit, melyek az álmosságtól megrezdültek, mint egy pillangó szárnyai. A ruha kissé le volt csúszva a vállán és a csípőjén, és kissé lihegve vette a levegőt.

Egy pillanat múlva becsukta a szemeit, én pedig finoman az álla alá nyúltam, és megcsókoltam.

Nem nyelves csók volt, ugyanis tudtam, ha az lett volna, akkor nem álltam volna meg... Akkor a szája minden zugát bejárom, s ha kell akár erőszakkal is megszereztem volna magamnak...

De ez nem történt meg, hiszen nem akartam ártani neki.

Olyan volt mintha lelassult volna az idő. Az ajkai puhák voltak, édesek, finomak. Egész nap képes lettem volna csókolni, véresre harapdálni őket...

De az egész nem tartott egy másodpercnél tovább, én mégis úgy éreztem, mintha több óra telt volna el. Hirtelen hátra tántorogtam a szekrényemnek, és kitágult szemekkel bámultam a társamra, barátomra, aki most békésen szunyókált az ágyamban.

Gyorsan kiszáguldottam a szobából, majd a fürdőszoba felé vettem az irányt. Ott hideg vízzel megmostam az arcom, majd a tükörbe néztem. Pár pillanat múlva elkezdtem levetkőzni, de amikor a nadrágomhoz értem, fájdalmasan felszisszentem.

Lassan lenyúltam a már teljesen merev férfiasságomhoz, majd megfogtam, és elkezdtem fel-le húzogatni rajta a bőrt. Az ajkaimat harapdáltam, hogy semmiképp se nyögjek fel a jóleső érzésre, mivel féltem, hogy Kuroko felébredne. A hüvelyk ujjammal körözni kezdtem a makkomon, majd itt-ott jobban megszorítottam a péniszemet. Egy törölközőt a számba vettem, és ráharaptam. A másik kezemmel a heréimet kezdtem el ingerelni, mire felnyüszítettem. A fejemben arról fantáziáltam, hogy Kuroko hogyan elégítene ki, hogyan döngölném bele ájulásig a matracba... Megkapaszkodtam a csapban, majd gyorsabban kezdtem el mozgatni az előváladéktól nedves kezemet a merev tagomon. A testem megremegett ahogy elért az orgazmus, és közben Kuroko nevét suttogtam, miután kiesett a számból a törölköző.

Ezek után lemostam a kezemről az élvezetem nyomat, majd letusoltam. Felvettem a pizsamámat, majd a szobám felé vettem az irányt. Az küszöbnél megálltam, és egyszer a kanapéra, majd az ágyamra néztem.

Nagy sóhajtással, és kis bűntudattal, na meg egy cseppnyi élvezettel bújtam be Kuroko mellé.

Hát igen.

Túl nagy volt a kísértés.

Egy ideig csak bámultam őt, ahogy édesen szuszog, de nem értem hozzá, mert nem akartam felébreszteni. Majd aztán óvatosan, halkan a derekára simítottam a kezeimet, és magamhoz húztam. Belélegeztem az édes illatát, és elszundítottam.

...

Amikor másnap felébredtem, Kuroko hűlt helyét találtam.

Kisétáltam a nappaliba, hátha ott lesz de csalódottan vettem tudomásul, hogy elment. Az asztalon észrevettem egy sárga cetlit, majd felvettem, és elolvastam.

_"Kagami-kun, köszönöm, hogy a gondomat viselted. Elnézést kérek, ha esetleg kellemetlenséget okoztam, majd meghálálom valahogy. Köszönöm még azt is, hogy kimostad a ruháimat, az iskolában találkozunk. Kuroko."_

Remek. Egyszerűen csodás.

De... remélem nem emlékszik a... a... csó- izé, puszira. - Pirultam el.

_"...majd meghálálom valahogy..."_

Oh, Kuroko...

Annyi ötletem lenne, hogy miként hálálhatnád meg nekem...

Ezek után, egy jó ideig a fürdőszoba vendége voltam, és mélyen elmerültem a fantáziámban.

Istenem...

...milyen perverz vagyok.

* * *

**Köszii, hogy elolvastátok. :)**

**Nyugodtan írjatok, nem harapok! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sziasztok! Elnézést, amiért kimaradt egy hét, de bekrepált a laptopom :/ Egy csomó idő eltelt, míg meg tudták javítani :'( Ép és egészséges, lassúbb mint valaha, de még működik! :D**

**Remélem tetszik majd a fejezet, van benne egy kicsi erotikus tartalom. :3**

**Kedves vendég: Köszönöm, hogy megtiszteltél a "kritikáddal." És azt is, hogy válaszoltál a kérdésemre, és hogy jó ötletnek tartod. :) Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad, nagyon hálás vagyok! ;) (És igen, Nagisa tényleg Shounen-ai-sos! :D _ hehe...)**

**Kellemes olvasást, és mindenkinek jó nyarat!**

**By: Lora98**

* * *

Az ébresztőm ricsajára keltem fel, majd fáradtan nyögtem egyet. Kezdődhet a napi rutin, mégis úgy érzem, mintha nem aludtam volna.

Baj lenne ha nem mennék suliba?

Nyújtózkodva felálltam, aztán rendbe tettem az ágyam, felhúztam a rolókat, majd elindultam a fürdőszobába megmosni az arcom és a fogam. Miután végeztem, szokásos módon megigazítottam a hajam, és felöltöztem az iskolai egyenruhámba. A táskámba beraktam a tankönyveimet, majd a konyhába mentem, hogy szendvicset csináljak magamnak.

Miután végeztem ezzel is, megsimogattam a még mindig alvó Nigout, és újra töltöttem a tálkáit.

Elővettem a telefonomat, majd megláttam rajta az időt, és kissé meglepődtem. Gyorsan bezártam az ajtót, és elindultam a suliba. A mobilt út közben visszatettem a zsebembe, aztán folytattam az utamat.

...

Szerencsém volt, vagyis inkább csak a félrevezetésemnek volt köszönhető, hogy a tanár nem vette észre, hogy mögötte osontam be a terembe.

Mázli. - Hümmögtem.

Leültem Kagami-kun mögé, aki egyből rám pillantott a válla felett. Láttam egy kis pirosas foltot az arcán, de lehet csak azért, mert ott támaszkodott a kezével... Félszegen rám mosolygott, én pedig felhúztam a szemöldököm, de vissza mosolyogtam.

Kagami-kun fura...

Visszafordult, én pedig elővettem az irodalom tankönyvemet és füzetemet, majd kibámultam az ablakon. Pár pillanatig nézegettem csak kifelé, mert aztán lehunytam a szemem, és félálomba merültem.

Franc... a tegnapi nap kissé kifárasztott...

Nem terveztem, hogy elszundítok az órán, de a csengő hangjára ébredtem fel. Álmosan pislogtam, majd észrevettem, hogy a füzetem üres. Sóhajtottam, majd megböktem Kagami-kun hátát.

- Igen? - fordult hátra.

- Oda tudnád adni a füzeted Kagami-kun?

- Persze, tessék. - Adta oda, és amikor érte nyúltam, véletlenül megfogtam a kezét. Kagami-kun hirtelen elrántotta, én pedig csak pislogtam párat.

Kagami-kun tényleg fura...

- Köszönöm.

- N-nincs mit.

Kezembe vettem a tollamat, majd lemásoltam azt amit Kagami-kun írt. Nem írtak sokat a mai órán, így hamar végeztem. A tanár úgy is mindig kinyomtatja nekünk az anyagot, hogy arról tanuljunk, csak néha szokott velünk vázlatot íratni. Gondolom azért, hogy legyen bizonyíték, hogy figyeltünk az órán...

Nem mondok semmit sem.

Újra megböktem az előttem ülő vállát, aki csak hátranyújtotta a kezét, de nem nézett rám.

Oda adtam, majd újból megköszöntem, mire bólintott.

Nem foglalkoztam ezzel az egésszel túl sokat, hanem elpakoltam a könyveimet, és az asztalra támaszkodtam. Pár perc múlva megjelent a tanár, mi felálltunk, majd amikor intett hogy üljünk le, visszahuppantam a székbe.

A tanár nő - név szerint Miru-sensei -, elkezdte a biológia óra rejtelmeit tanítani, nekem pedig egyáltalán nem volt kedvem a szegény békákról hallgatni...

És elvileg még boncolunk is majd... Biztos, hogy hánynék...

...

A többi órát végig szenvedtem, teljesen hatalmába kerített az álmosság. Olyan fáradtnak éreztem magam mint még soha.

Mintha másnapos lennék.

Na nem mintha piáltam volna...

Amikor feleszméltem, már a tornateremben voltam - jegyzem meg átöltözve - és éppen megbeszélést tartottunk. Mindannyian a padlón ültünk, és az edző éppen a stratégiát mondta el, de egyáltalán nem tudtam figyelni rá. A szemeimet ki be nyitogattam, hogy kissé felébredjek, de úgy tűnik, ez csak rontott a helyzeten.

- Kuroko? - suttogott nekem Kagami-kun.

Csak felpislogtam rá, majd az ölébe dőltem. Az utolsó, amit hallottam tőle egy élesen beszívott levegő.

Aztán elnyelt a sötétség.

...

- ...ko.

Hm?

- ...roko.

Kagami...kun?

- Kuroko? Ébredj fel... hallod? Gyerünk...

- Kagami-kun...?

- Na végre... jól ránk ijesztettél hallod... Azt hittük elájultál, de aztán kiderült, hogy elaludtál... Viszont sehogy se tudtunk felkelteni így elhoztalak... haza.

Morogva kinyitottam a szemem, és körbenéztem. Pár pillanat múlva jöttem csak rá, hogy otthon vagyok, a nappaliban.

- Ki...?

- Én voltam... a táskádban megtaláltam a kulcsokat és a címed így... És legközelebb jó lenne ha szólnál, ha van valami! Komolyan ember! Még azt sem tudtam, hogy hol laksz! - Nézett rám szúrósan.

Csak tovább pislogtam, majd bólintottam.

- Mennyi... az idő?

- Hát, olyan öt körül lehet... Ne aggódj, az edző nem haragszik rád, igazából csak megbeszéltük a stratégiát, meg az edzés tervet... Nem történt semmi izgalmas. Hogy... hogy érzed magad?

- Kipihenten. - Válaszoltam, mire ugatva felnevetett.

- Értem. - Mosolygott, majd beleborzolt a hajamba. - Nem vagy éhes?

- Egy kicsit... - Motyogtam, majd felültem a kanapén.

- Tessék, vettem pár hamburgert - adta oda őket -, és egy kis turmixot is. - Vakarta meg a tarkóját, és kissé elvörösödött.

- Köszönöm. - Ittam, majd elkezdtem megenni az egyik hamburgert.

- Ehetnél többet is... - Jegyezte meg mellékesen Kagami-kun. Nem válaszoltam rá, csak tovább nyammogtam.

- Nigou?

- Az... az a kis vakarcs - rázta ki a hideg Kagami-kunt -, kinn van a kertben...

- Oké... megijedtél tőle Kagami-kun...?

- N-nem, csak...! Csak kizártam egy kis időre... nehogy rumlit csináljon...

Felkuncogtam.

- Ne nevess ki!

- Nem nevettem.

- De kuncogtál!

- Az nem nevetés...

- Jó, mindegy! - Fonta össze a kezét maga előtt, majd duzzogva elfordult.

Csak megráztam a fejem, és tovább ettem. Pár perc múlva végeztem is, és Kagami-kun sem volt már mérges.

Csak egy kicsit...

Talán.

Ittam a turmixomból, és véletlenül egy kicsi kifolyt a számból, le az államig. Már épp töröltem volna le, amikor megéreztem Kagami-kun kezét a számnál.

Mikor jött ide?

Felnéztem rá, hogy mégis mit akar, de ő csak bámult rám. Aztán kicsit megrázta a fejét, és azt suttogta: "Olyan ügyetlen vagy..." A következő pillanatban lassan ledöntött a kanapéra, és rám feküdt. A keze még mindig a számnál volt, a fejét pedig belefúrta a hajamba, és mélyen szippantott belőle. Értetlenül bámultam a plafont, és azon gondolkoztam, hátha Kagami-kun beteg vagy valami. Hiszen olyan furcsán viselkedik mostanában. A fejét közben a nyakhajlatomba temette, és hallottam ahogy mély lélegzeteket vesz. Láttam és éreztem is egyben, ahogy remeg a teste. Épp szólni akartam, hogy megkérdezzem "Minden rendben?", amikor kissé felemelkedett a nyakamtól, és a száját az államra tapasztotta.

Na itt egy kicsit elgondolkoztam, de reagálni sem volt időm, mert egyre feljebb haladt, közben pedig a turmixom minden cseppjét lenyalta rólam. Csak feküdtem ott, és azt vettem észre, hogy Kagami-kun befészkelte magát a lábaim közé. Élesen beszívtam a levegőt, amikor megéreztem azt, a combom belső felének nyomódni.

Oké.

Ez egy kicsit furcsa. Na jó.

Nagyon furcsa.

A szája közben utat talált az én ajkaimhoz, és végül egy nagy sóhajtás után, megcsókolt. A számat harapdálta, nyalogatta, és egy kicsit megijedtem. De azonnal ki is szállt a fejemből a menekülési szándék, amint éreztem ahogyan az ölét az enyémhez nyomta.

Uram... Isten.

Egyszerűen csak ott feküdtem, teljesen lefagyva. Nem féltem Kagami-kuntól, de most nem tudtam mit reagálni... Hiszen én még nem kerültem ilyen helyzetbe...

Hirtelen jobban nyomta magát hozzám, mire felnyögtem. Ő kihasználta a helyzetet, és a nyelvét a számba dugta. Erre csak még egyszer felnyögtem, és összeszorítottam a szemeimet.

Mikor csuktam be egyáltalán?

Jobb kezével beletúrt a hajamba, majd a másikkal a derekamat simogatta. A hátam, a szokatlan izgatásokra ívbe hajlott, mire Kagami-kun jólesően felnyögött, és elvált a számtól. Félve kinyitottam a szemem, és megláttam Kagami-kun vörös arcát, melytől én magam is elvörösödtem. Tekintetét az enyémbe fúrta, és meghökkentem az érzelmektől amiket láttam benne. Nem vesztegetett több időt, újra megcsókolt.

Ez a csók már vad volt, olyan "Kagami-kunos." Nem ellenkeztem, ez valahogy feledésbe merült bennem, ahogy a nyelvével feltérképezte a számat, szívogatta az ajkaimat. A kemény tagját folyamatosan hozzám dörzsölte, és bármennyire is tartottam zavarónak és kínosnak is a helyzetet, magam is kemény lettem. A fogaink össze-össze koccantak, és a kezeimmel átkaroltam Kagami-kun hátát, mire felsóhajtott.

Kezeit a fenekemhez vezette, és megmarkolta őket, mire ijedten kipattantak a szemeim. A csókunkat megszakította, és újra a nyakamba temette a fejét, s közben mélyeket sóhajtozott, és nyögött. Éreztem, ahogy a fogait a nyakamba mélyesztette, és szívogatta a vékony bőrt. A kezeimet a hátáról a mellkasára vezettem, hogy eltoljam magamtól, mert ez a fenékfogdosós dolog, kissé megijesztett. Viszont ahogy egyre jobban dörzsölődött össze az ágyékunk, már nem tudtam az ijedtséggel foglalkozni, csak arra tudtam koncentrálni, amit Kagami-kun csinált.

- Ku... Kuroko! Ah...

A nevemet nyögte, egyre többször és többször, majd végül mindketten elélveztünk. Pihegtünk egy kicsit, majd végül Kagami-kun felemelte a fejét, és rám nézett, egyenesen bele a szemeimbe.

A tekintetében eddig soha nem látott érzelmeket véltem felfedezni, de ezek olyan hirtelen tűntek el, mint por a szélben. A gyengéd érzelmeket felváltotta az ijedtség, rémület, félelem. Kagami-kun a száját is eltátotta, ahogy végignézett rajtunk, és láttam rajta, hogy most tudatosult benne, hogy mit is tett.

Vagyis... hogy mit tettünk.

Olyan gyorsan állt fel, és hátrált az ajtóig, hogy még annyit sem tudtam kinyögni, hogy "állj". Kilépett az ajtón, és az utolsó dolog amit láttam a becsapódó ajtó volt.

...

Legalább húsz percig ülhettem ott, amikor végül nekem is leesett, hogy mit is tettünk itt az előbb. Éreztem, hogy elvörösödök, és végül éreztem magamon, hogy... hogy ragacsos vagyok. Így egy sóhajtás után felálltam, majd a fürdőszobába mentem. Ott levetkőztem, majd minden ruhámat bedobáltam a mosógépbe.

Mivel már nem terveztem elmenni sehova, így letusoltam, és pizsamát vettem. Nigou közben elkezdett kint nyüszíteni, ezért beengedtem, és egyből elkezdett bökdösni, hogy simogassam.

Visszamentem a nappaliba, és láttam még két darab hamburgert, így az egyiket a hűtőbe tettem, míg a másikat betettem a mikróba pár percre. A fiókból elővettem egy csomag pattogatott kukoricát, és amikor kész lett a hamburger, beraktam azt is. Miután az is kész lett, beleöntöttem egy mélyebb tányérba, és bementem a szobába.

Befeküdtem az ágyba, bekapcsoltam a tévét, és kerestem valami normális filmet. Közben megettem a hamburgert, és Nigou is mellém feküdt. Közben adtam neki pár szem kukoricát, melyeket farkcsóválás közepette aranyosan megette.

Pár óráig még néztem a tévét, aztán hirtelen eszembe jutott valami. Kibújtam a takaró alól, átfutottam a nappalin, és az ajtóhoz sétáltam. Benyúltam a postaládába, és kivettem belőle a magazinokat. Visszasétáltam a szobámba, és visszafeküdtem az ágyba. A térdeimet felhúztam, és elkezdtem átlapozni az újságot. Ahogy lapoztam egyet, az egyik oldalon megláttam egy kis levelet, mely nekem volt címezve. Megfogtam, és kinyitottam, majd elkezdtem olvasni.

_" Tetsuya-chan!_

_A képek fantasztikusak, nem győzlek dicsérni! Olyan gyönyörű vagy a képeken, hogy a magazin tulajdonosa nem akarta elhinni, hogy fiú vagy! Mindenki elképedt, amikor meglátták a képeidet! El sem hiszed, nem csak egy újságban, hanem háromban is szerepelsz! Igen, háromban! Még hozzá a leghíresebbekben! Elterjesztettük a hírt, egy új modellről - igen te vagy az -, és már számos példány elkelt! Fogy az újság mint a cukor, és rengeteg hívást kapunk, hogy mégis ki vagy, hogy hívnak... És csak ma jött ki az újság a nyomdából! Hihetetlen ugye?_

_Gratulálok Tetsuya-chan, ügyes voltál!_

_U:i. Hívj fel, ugyanis meg kell beszélnünk valamit Tetsuya-chan. Bye-Bye!_

_U:i.2: Torii sem győzött dicsérni! Nagyon büszke rád, habár ezt hangosan nem mondaná!_

_Minsuke Mizohata. :)"_

Mosolyogva tettem az éjjeliszekrényre a papírt, és átlapoztam az újságot. Hihetetlen, hogy tényleg milyen jól sikerültek a képek... egyszerűen le vagyok nyűgözve.

Fantasztikusak. A háttér, a díszítések... Még így papíron keresztül is olyan mintha ragyognék a képeken... de van egy kis hűvösség is a szemeimben... Olyan... Jéghercegnősnek tűnök abban a kék ruhában...

Tényleg mindegyik újságban benne voltam. Ha nem tudnám, hogy az én vagyok, azt hinném, hogy valami új felfedezett, vagy ilyesmi.

Oldalra néztem, ahol megláttam a mobilomat, és mivel még nem volt nyolc óra, így bepötyögtem Mizohata-san számát, és felhívtam.

- Tetsuya-chan?

- Igen, remélem nem zavarok Mizohata-san.

- Á, dehogy, dehogy! Nos, hogy tetszettek a képek?

- Fantasztikusak. - Mondtam, majd hallottam, ahogy Mizohata-san felnevet.

- Igen, igen, szerintem is azok - hümmögött -, gondolom ne köntörfalazzak, hanem térjek is a lényegre, igaz?

- Ha ezt akarja...

- Tetsuya-chan, mindig olyan udvarias vagy!

- Magával ellentétben. - Hallottam meg Akiko-san hangját a vonal túlsó végéből.

- Na de Akiko-chan!

Még egy kicsit civakodtak, amit végig is hallgattam a telefonon keresztül, és próbáltam nem felkuncogni rajtuk.

- Itt vagy még Tetsuya-chan?

- Igen, itt.

- A dolog, amiről beszélni akartam veled... Nos kibököm Tetsuya-chan. Terveim vannak veled. Olyan fajta személyiség és küllem vagy, melyet kár lenne nem mutogatni másoknak. Hálát adok a kicsikéimnek, hogy arra kértek, keressek valami szikrát a zenéjükhöz... Ugyanis ha nem tették volna, nem találtam volna rád. - Kuncogott. - Ezzel az egésszel arra akarok kilyukadni, hogy ha engeded, és szeretnéd - ez a legfontosabb persze -, akkor sztárt csinálhatnék belőled. Akkor nem csak a klipekben szerepelnél, hanem filmekben, reklámokban... A határ a csillagos ég. - Mondta, és biztos voltam benne, hogy széttárta a kezeit. - Olyasvalaki vagy, akit az emberek minél jobban meg akarnak ismerni. És amikor már ismernek, egyszerűen vágynak arra, hogy még többet tudjanak rólad. És nem hagyhatom, hogy egy ilyen csiszolatlan gyöngyszem, mint te, elvesszen. Már az első pillanattól fogva tudtam... hogy te értékes vagy. Nos mit szólsz Tetsuya-chan? Benne lennél?

Egy ideig hallgattam, majd végül megkérdeztem.

- Ugyan olyan lennék, mint Kise-kun?

- Ryouta-chan? Á, dehogy! Ő fel sem érhetne hozzád, ha elvállalod! Ő csak modell, de te... ha meglesznek a megfelelő képességeid... Olyan magasba törhetsz mint senki más! Tetsuya-chan... És a legjobb még csak most következik... neked... Neked van egy ütőkártya a tarsolyodban... Képes vagy két személyiséget is eljátszani, attól függően, hogy mikor melyik kell... Így sokkal több munkád lehet, mint bárki másnak!

- Ez... ez mivel járna?

- Oh, látom okos vagy Tetsuya-chan... A csillogás, sztárság, gazdagság... nem csak erről szól az egész. Ha elvállalod, akkor interjúkra, felvételekre kell menned... De az is lehet, hogy amikor majd leleplezzük a női éned, és megtudja majd ország világ, hogy beléptél a sztárok világába, lehet, hogy egyből felkéréseket is kapsz majd... Autogram osztás, fotózás... Ezek várnának rád... Természetesen teljes munkaidőben. A külvilág felé mindig a tökéletes ént kell mutatni... Általában ezt szokták mondani a kezdő színészeknek, énekeseknek. De Tetsuya-chan... Te olyan legyél amilyen vagy. És tudnod, kell, hogy a pletykalapok mindent ki fognak deríteni rólad, hogy kik... kik voltak a szüleid, van-e még rokonod, milyen iskolába jártál és jársz... Kik a barátaid... Hol szoktál lenni suli után... És gondolom sejted, mivel barátok vagytok Ryouta-channal, könnyen írhatnak cikket rólatok... Ezek bármire képesek, hogy eladjanak egy jó sztorit... Egy perc nyugtod sem lesz. Nos?

Ahogy elképzeltem ezt az egészet, összeszorult a torkom.

- Aludhatnék... aludhatnék rá pá napot?

- Persze Tetsuya-chan, de azt szeretném, ha csak akkor mondanál bármit is, ha jól átgondoltad. Nos, jó éjszakát Tetsuya-chan. Bye,bye!

- Viszlát, és jó éjszakát önnek is Mizohata-san. - Nyomta ki, majd az éjjeli szekrényre tettem a telefonomat.

Nagyot sóhajtottam, majd kikapcsoltam a tévét, és bebújtam az ágyba. Nigou befészkelte magát a takaró alá, és mindketten becsuktuk a szemünket.

Egy biztos, ezen a sztárságos-din egy ideig gondolkoznom kell.

Na meg...

Meg kell beszélnem... Kagami-kunnal... a ma történteket.

A délután történtekre gondolva, elpirulva fúrtam bele a párnába az arcomat, és egy sóhajtás kíséretében elaludtam.

* * *

**A hibákért - ha van benne, és biztos hogy van -, elnézést. **

**Kérlek nézzétek el nekem. ^^**

**U:i. A karakterek nem az enyémek, de bár azok lennének! :P :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Heló! Itt az új fejezet, és figyelem erotikus tartalom! (slash) Ha lenne kedvetek, megdobhatnátok pár kritikával, mert nagyon örülnék neki! :D **

**Ahh, képzeljétek, találtam egy tök jó Yaoi Doujinshi oldal, a neve: yaoi-seipontcom. (Ha beírjátok Google-ba, bizti megtaláljátok.) Van ott minden - persze nem magyarul, hol is lenne a világ ha lenne egy olyan oldal? Kivéve a Yaoiordent, meg a többit... -, KnB, Durara!, Bleach, Naruto, Hetalia, DN, DGMan... Egy csomó! :D**

**Ajj, és végignéztem az Uta no Prince samát! Kyaa, hogy én mennyire megszerettem! Kawaii... Mégis - saját magamat is megleptem -, nem gondoltam róluk yaoi-s jeleneteket. Olyan aranyosak, ahogy mind Harukát szeretik... És elvileg lesz harmadik évad is :3 ^^ A kedvencem belőle: Haruka és Ren, na meg Cecil... :D ( A telefonomon már fent is van mindkét évad op/ed -je... ^_^)**

**Megnéztem a múltkor a Holnap határa című filmet, és be kell hogy valljam, majd összeszartam magam. Az ember azt hinné, oké Transformers fílinges robot - izé -, szörnyek megtámadják a bolygót meg minden... De én mondom marhára berezeltem pár résznél, de azért végignéztem! ;) Ehhe... Csak ajánlani tudom. :)**

**Aztán persze most szándékozok majd elmenni a Transformers 5-re, Az Így neveld a Sárkányod 2-re, a Galaxis Őrzőire - komolyan szerintem annyit lehet majd rajta röhögni xD (aki látta a bemutatót tudja miről beszélek) -, és a Tinininjateknőcökre... Fuhh azon is tuti, hogy majd szakadok xD (Mellékes, hogy az a csaj szerepel benne, aki a Transformers 1/2-ben is szerepelt... ^^ Egyből felismertem *.*)**

**Nos, remélem tetszik majd a fejezet. Kellemes olvasást! **

**A hibákat kérlek nézzétek el! :D ^^" **

**By: Lora98**

**U:i. Holnap évzáró! Hello Summer! :)) ( Tényleg, senkinek sincs jó évzárós One shot ötlete? Bármivel, ha úgy jobb... :D Csak miattatok ^^)**

* * *

_Kényelmes pozícióban ledöntött a puha ágyneműre. Úgy éreztem magam, mintha a fellegekben lennék, vagy mintha egy felhőn feküdnék. Lehet, hogy ezt csak azért gondolom így, mert a karjaiban vagyok?_

_Nem tudom..._

_A lélegzetét minden porcikámon éreztem, egyszerűen képes lettem volna elolvadni az érintéseitől is... A ruháimat kínzó lassúsággal távolította el rólam, és én csak nyögni tudtam. A keze mintha minden egyes testrészemen ott lett volna, a gyönyör szinte elvakított. Nem láttam, nem hallottam, nem éreztem mást, csak őt... A szívem olyan hangosan dübörgött a mellkasomban, hogy szinte ki akart ugrani a helyéről... A fejemben lévő gondolatok csak ő körülötte forogtak, képtelen voltam kiverni őt még a legapróbb emlékeimből is..._

_Az illata megrészegít, úgy kívánom, mintha egy éve nem ittam volna semmit... Az ajkaim az ő nevét nyögik, ahogy végigsimít mindenhol, megjelöl, hogy mindenki tudtára adja, hogy csak az övé vagyok... Egyszerűen képtelen vagyok nemet mondani neki, annyira élvezem... A nyelvével végigsimít a nyakamon, aztán lemegy a kulcscsontomhoz, és ott gyengéden, néhol erősen meg-megharap... Az extázis elveszi az eszemet, az agyamra leszállt a vörös köd, egyszerűen csak ő létezik számomra..._

_Ahogy a hajába túrok, érzem milyen puha is valójában... Olyan mintha tényleg itt lenne... A vállai, izmai, a háta... Minden ami ő, olyan csodás, hogy képes lennék elszállni a boldogságtól... Hogy itt van... velem... A kezével felsimít a bokámtól egészen a fenekemig... Köröz vele, izgat, kényeztet, hogy minél tovább birtokolni tudjon engem... Egyszerűen még ez is lenyűgöz benne, hogy mennyire ragaszkodó, önző..._

_Ajkaival közben felfal, szinte megerőszakol a számon keresztül... Én mégis hagyom, hogy ez a bűnös élvezet magába szívjon, elvegyen tőlem mindent amit csak akar... A fogai közé veszi a nyelvem, harapja, szívja, mintha ez lenne számára az éltető levegő... Masszírozza a szám belsejét, az ajkaimat a sajátja közé veszi, véresre marcangolja, de a fájdalmat csupán gyönyörként érzékelem..._

_Ujjával a bejáratomnál köröz, meg-megbökdösi, még jobban szítva bennem a vágyat... A lábaimat sokkal szélesebb terpeszbe nyitottam, jelezve, hogy még többet adjon... Ő csak nevet, vigyorog... Majd végül mélyre nyomja bennem az ujjait, simogat belülről... Olyan vagyok mint egy láva... A testem olyan tűzben ég, melyet csak ő ismer... Képes lennék szétfolyni ha nem tartana meg, a kezeiben..._

_Majd végül eléri azt a pontot, melytől le tudnám kiáltani a csillagokat az égről... Az érzés olyan csodás, hogy a levegő a tüdőmben reked, a szívem megszűnik egy pillanatra dobogni... A borzongás a testem minden porcikájába eljut, szinte remegek... A levegő körülöttünk forró, perzselő, fűtött... Szinte vibrál körülöttünk... A mámoros érzés melyet csak ő adhat nekem... Újra és újra eléri a gyönyör központomat, és érzem rajta, hogy minél előbb a magáévá akar tenni..._

_Az ujjait elveszi, helyette egy sokkal vastagabb, forróbb és nagyobb dologgal kezd el ingerelni... Még vár... azt akarja, hogy rá nézzek... Hogy tudjam, hogy kihez tartozom, kinek a tulajdonában vagyok..._

_A szerszáma hegye már a bejáratomat bökdösi, érzem, hogy remeg, alig várja, hogy belém tehesse..._

_És ahogyan felnézek a könnyáztatta szempilláim alól, megpillantom őt, és bólintok... Ő vigyorog, majd végül mielőtt véglegesen egyé válnánk, tudatosul bennem, hogy mégis ki van felettem... A vörös hajat és szemeket... A kettéágazó szemöldököket..._

_- Kagami-kun?!_

...

Zihálva ültem fel az ágyban, és erősen kapaszkodtam a paplanba. Lihegve vettem a levegőt, és a szemeim döbbenten elkerekedtek. Az agyam képtelen felfogni az előbb... az előbb álmodtat. Vagyis, inkább nevezném rémálomnak...

Nigou csak nyöszörgött mellettem, és átfordult a másik oldalára. A hajam izzadtan tapadt az arcomhoz, a ruháim szinte rám ragadtak, én pedig próbálom megérteni, hogy mégis mi történt az előbb.

Oh, igen, álmodtam már ilyeneket régebben is, de abban nem Kagami-kun szerepelt, sőt, egyetlen hímnemű egyed sem volt benne rajtam kívül!

Aha! Tudom én, hogy miért álmodtam ilyen pajzán dolgot! Az egész Kagami-kun hibája! Csak is az övé! Ha tegnap nem... nem tett volna olyan dolgokat velem... Akkor biztos nem álmodtam volna ilyent vele!

Eddig meg sem fordult a fejemben, hogy úgy gondoljak Kagami-kunra... Habár jó humora van, kissé - na jó, nagyon -, idióta, de kedves, helyes, gyengéd...

_"Ku...Kuroko! Ah..."_

Nem! Nem! Nem! - Ráztam meg a fejem.

Oldalra néztem az órámra, és láttam, hogy kilenc perccel múlt hat óra. Mivel az ébresztőm hétre volt beállítva, akkor sem aludtam vissza, mivel nem volt hozzá bátorságom. Beletúrtam a hajamba, majd nyögve felkeltem az ágyról, és a fürdőszobába indultam.

Alig tettem néhány lépést, a hirtelen fájdalomtól meg kellett állnom. Ciccegve néztem le az ölemre, majd frusztráltan felsóhajtottam.

Remek, ezt még megkeserülöd Kagami-kun.

Azt hiszem a forró fürdőzés helyett, inkább veszek egy hideg zuhanyt...

...

Elég sokáig bíbelődtem a fürdőszobában, de legalább minden mocskos dolgot elintéztem, és a Kagami-kunnal való gondolataimat is a szennyesbe száműztem.

Eldöntöttem, hogy nem fogom emészteni magam a tegnap és a ma történteken - habár az utóbbiról Kagami-kun nem tud, de azért még is az ő hibája -, hanem megpróbálok nem foglalkozni az egésszel. - Sóhajtottam.

Elfelejteni nem tudom, de hanyagolni egy kicsikét, azt még megtehetem. Az más, hogy mennyire zavarba ejtő már rá gondolni is, nem hogy még beszélnem is kelljen róla...

A konyhába mentem miután felöltöztem, és kotyvasztottam valami kajafélét Nigounak. Mivel mostanság nem volt időm rendes kutyakaját venni neki, ezért most valami maradékot kapott. Habár még mindig alszik...

Csináltam egy kis pirítóst, és miután végeztem a reggelivel, összepakoltam a könyveimet. Elmentem még gyorsan vécére, majd felkaptam a táskámat, és az előszobába mentem. Belenéztem az ott lévő tükörbe, hogy a hajam rendesen áll-e, majd amikor épp menni készültem volna, megláttam magamon valamit.

Összehúzott szemöldökkel hajoltam közelebb a tükörhöz, és fordítottam el a fejemet balra. A szemem szó szerint kidülledt, amikor jobban szemügyre vettem a vöröses foltot a nyakamon. Egy pillanatra azt hittem, hogy megcsípett egy szúnyog vagy valami, de később szembe találtam magam a döbbent ábrázatommal.

Az... az... Az egy csóknyom!

Kagami-kun képes volt engem megjelölni!

Kiszívta a nyakamat!

Láttam az elvörösödött arcomat a tükörben, és gyorsan megpaskoltam az arcomat. A pirosság kezdett elmúlni, én pedig azon kezdtem el gondolkozni, hogy hogy takarjam el a csóknyomot.

Beleborzongtam magába a gondolatba is, hogy van egy ilyen rajtam... És, hogy Kagami-kun csinálta... A testem hirtelen remegni kezdett, de gyorsan összeszedtem magam, és felvettem a Seirines kabátomat, hátha az eltakarja. De tévedtem, mert még így is kilátszott. Hiszen hatalmas volt!

Lemondóan sóhajtottam, és jobban szemügyre vettem a foltot. Pár percig még nézegettem, majd végül elindultam az iskolába.

...

Ma szerencsére nem lesz edzés, így nyugodtan azt csinálhatok majd suli után, amit akarok. Hiába szeretem a kosárlabdát, a majdnem mindennapos edzés kezd kifárasztani.

És amúgy sem vagyok olyan jó kondícióban, mint a többiek...

Mivel időben indultam el otthonról, így nyugodtan sétáltam az iskola folyosóján. Pár ember majdnem nekem jött, de észrevétlenül kikerültem őket, így nem jöttek nekem. Ahogy sétáltam az emberek között - miközben olvastam az egyik regényemet, mostanában szokásommá vállt -, azon tűnődtem, hogy azért kezdenem kéne valamit a... tegnapi dologgal kapcsolatban.

Hiszen Kagami-kun előttem ül, ő a fényem, a barátom...

Lehetséges, hogy csak szexuálisan frusztrált volt? - álltam meg hirtelen.

Lehet, hogy... csak rosszkor voltam rossz helyen? Lehet...

Vagy csak... Hát nem is tudom. Amúgy is, miért tette volna csak úgy azt, velem?

Semmit sem értek... Nem vagyok az a fajta, aki bejön az embereknek... És nem is hiszem, hogy Kagami-kun meleg lenne... Lehet, hogy csak elkapta a hév vagy valami...

Áh, ha elkapta volna akkor se velem kellett volna megtennie azt a dolgot...

Inkább nem folytatom ezt a gondolat menetet. - Döntöttem el, majd újra elindultam. Egy biztos, amint meglátom Kagami-kunt, elhívom, hogy beszélhessünk. Hiába a reggeli gondolkodásom, miszerint nem foglalkozok vele, azért mégis jobb lenne túl lenni rajta...

Befordultam az osztálytermünk folyosójára, és amikor felpillantottam, megláttam őt. Olyan hirtelen fordultam vissza, és bújtam el a saroknál, hogy páran meglepetten fordultak körbe, hogy mi is volt ez az előbb.

Észrevétlenül kilestem a fal mögül, és láttam, hogy Kagami-kun körbenéz, és beles a teremben. Sóhajt egyet, majd fura képpel bemegy a terembe.

A hátamat megkönnyebbülten a falnak vetem, és a szívemre szorítom a kezemet, ami most rettentő gyorsan kalapál.

Megbeszélés ide vagy oda, abban a pillanatban amint megláttam, beijedtem.

Na jó nem, csak egy kicsit... Egy kicsit bepánikoltam. Akkor minden eltervezett dolog ami a fejemben volt, elszállt egy pillanat alatt, és a tegnap történtek peregtek le a szemem előtt.

Végül erőt vettem magamon, és én is bementem a terembe.

Kagami-kun a kezeire feküdt, és kifelé bámult az ablakon. Én halkan a helyemre mentem, és leültem a székemre. A cuccaimat előpakoltam, majd végül bejött a tanár. Sorjában olvasta fel a neveket, hogy megtudja mindenki itt van-e.

Amikor az én nevemhez ért, és elmondtam egy "Itt vagyok-ot", Kagami-kun teste megfeszült. Láttam rajta, hogy minden erejével azon van, hogy visszafogja magát, hogy még véletlenül se forduljon felém. Én csak nyeltem egyet, majd visszaültem a székre.

Képtelen voltam a tanárra koncentrálni, és ezzel Kagami-kun is így lehetett.

Elég hamar véget ért az óra, de lehet, hogy csak én éreztem rövidnek. Gondolkodás nélkül kisiettem a teremből, és elrejtőztem a férfi mosdóban.

Nem vagyok gyáva, csak következetes.

Igen.

A második és harmadik órám is hamar eltelt, és ugyanúgy a vécébe menekültem. A negyedik óra viszont kínzó lassúsággal telt, szinte már vágytam arra, hogy kimehessek a teremből. Amikor csengettek mindenkit megelőzve léptem ki a terem ajtaján, és hallottam ahogy Kagami-kun utánam kiállt.

Még órán a zsebembe tettem a szendvicsemet, mivel a mostani szünetünk az ebédszünet. Sokkalta hosszabb mint a többi. Most nem a mosdót céloztam meg - azért adok a higiéniára -, hanem a tetőt. És amúgy is tudtam, hogy nem mehetek mindig a vécébe. Egy idő után Kagami-kun biztos megnézne ott is...

Na nem mintha keresett volna... Grah, mindegy is.

Rutinos mozdulatokkal léptem át a láncot "Tilos a belépés" című kis táblával együtt. Olyan sokszor ebédeltem már itt fent, hogy szinte már a törzshelyemmé vált. Felmentem a lépcsőn, és becsuktam magam után az ajtót. Lassú mozdulatokkal sétáltam végig, majd leültem a rácsok elé.

Ha jobbra néztem, akkor megláttam azt a tető részt, amin elmondtuk, hogy miért is akarunk kosarazni.

Bár én akkor ne tudtam...

Kibontottam az alufóliát, és elkezdtem megenni a szendvicsemet. A szél kissé megmozgatja a hajam, és jól esően megborzongok. Most, hogy belegondolok a folyamatos Kagami-kunra gondolásom miatt elfeledkeztem valami sokkal fontosabbról.

A tegnap esti beszélgetésem Mizohata-sannal... Kissé megijesztett.

Mármint... A sztársággal járó minden dolog se túl jó, ha az árny oldalait nézem... Belegondolva, hogy a folyamatos firkászok elől való menekülés... Fotózás...

Habár...

Visszagondolva a múltkori fotózásra... Én mérhetetlenül boldog voltam amikor foglalkoztak velem... Olyan boldog voltam mint még soha... Sokkalta jobban élveztem, mint a kosárlabdát... És ez nagyon ritka velem kapcsolatban...

Az, hogy annyian körbevettek... Különös érzés volt, és még most is arra vágyok, hogy még többször ilyen helyzetbe kerüljek.

Fantasztikus volt olvasni Mizohata-san levelét, és nagyon boldog voltam, amiért megdicsért. Hiszen amióta a szüleim és a nagyim sincsenek már velem, így nem volt olyan ember aki megdicsért volna.

Észre sem vettem eddig, hogy valójában mennyire egyedül voltam mindig is. Talán ezért lettem ennyire elfuserált... - Kuncogtam saját magamon.

A nap hirtelen előbújt a felhők mögül, és én örültem annak, hogy az ajtó melletti sarokba ültem. Így nem lát senki sem, aki éppen feljönne a tetőre... Már már ösztönösen szoktam ideülni, igazából nem is nagyon szoktam figyelmet fordítani, hogy hova ülök.

De most nagyon hálás voltam önmagamnak.

Ugyanis a következő pillanatban kicsapódott az ajtó - épphogy lenyeltem a szendvicsem utolsó maradékát, így szerencsésnek éreztem magam amiért nem fulladtam meg ijedtemben -, és én beolvadtam a tető rácsába. Lassú mozdulattal csúsztam felfelé, majd balra léptem párat, és a sarokba húzódtam, majd füleltem.

Hallottam, hogy valaki liheg, de nem mertem kilesni a rejtekhelyemből, ezért csak csendben lapultam. Hátha tanár vagy valami... - Gondoltam. Ki más lenne olyan hülye, hogy feljön ide...

Csak, hogy tisztázzuk... én nem vagyok hülye.

- Francba! - Hallottam a szitkozódást.

_Oh, basszus..._

- Itt sincs...! - Fújtatott, és én már tökéletesen tisztában voltam vele, hogy mégis ki beszél.

_Kagami-kun..._

Kagami-kun körbenézett - és szerintem ide is pillantott -, de nem talált meg. Éljen a félrevezetés...

- Kuroko! - Kiáltott csak úgy, majd belerúgott az egyik dobozba, ami ide fent volt. A térdeire támaszkodott, és tovább lihegett. Ha jobban megnézem, látom, hogy kicsit meg is izzadt.

- Kuroko, itt vagy? - kérdezte. Kicsit bűnösnek éreztem magam, amiért bujdostam előle, hiszen az "Itt sincs"-ből rájöttem, hogy keresett engem... De még nem szeretnék beszélni vele...

- Baszki... - sóhajtott -, Kuroko... én... én nem mondom, hogy sajnálom a tegnap történteket... ugyanis nem...

_Mi?_

- De beszélnünk kell... Kuroko... Kérlek... Ezt már nem bírom... - rúgott bele újra az egyik dobozba -, francba, hiszen itt sincs! Legfeljebb majd hülyének néznek, hogy magamban beszélgetek... Franc... A kurva életbe! - Igazította meg magán az egyenruhát, aztán kitrappolt a tetőről, és hangosan becsapta maga után az ajtót.

Én csak álltam ott, a kis zugomban, és próbáltam elemezni az előbb hallottakat. Hihetetlen... Kagami-kun még mindig meg tud lepni...

Nem sajnálja a tegnapi dolgot? Akkor azt hiszem, a feltevésem, hogy rosszkor voltam rossz helyet téves... Van itt valami, amiről én nem tudok...

Felsóhajtottam. Hirtelen úgy éreztem magam mint egy kukkoló. Megráztam a fejem, hogy kiszálljon mindenféle hülyeség belőle, majd elkezdtem lemenni a tetőről. Úgy tűnik pont jókor, mert megszólalt a csengő.

Amikor beértem az osztályba, Kagami-kun még nem volt bent, így kicsit nyugodtabban ültem le a helyemre. A tanár bejött, és Kagami-kun még sehol sem volt, én pedig elkezdtem aggódni egy kicsit...

Pár percnyi késéssel végül megérkezett - a tanár kicsit leszidta, de nem büntette meg -, éreztem, hogy végig engem figyel. Nem néztem rá, mert sokkal jobban érdekelt az udvaron lévő fűszál, melyen épp egy katica mászkált, de ehetett az egy szöcske is...

Francba az ilyen gondolatokkal.

Amikor leült elém, én csak akkor fordítottam a figyelmemet a tanárra. Fogalmam sincs, hogy milyen óránk van, vagy hogy milyenek voltak. Egyszerűen egész nap lekötött a Kagami-kun elől való menekvés.

Kagami-kun hirtelen hátrébb tolódott a székével és az asztalával, hogy a szék háttámlája az én padom elejének ütközött. Mindezt persze a többiek nem vették észre, és én is csak bámulni tudtam. Nyeltem egyet amikor hátradőlt, és próbáltam nem ösztönösen hátrahúzódni. Nem azért mert féltem volna tőle csak...

Nem is tudom megmondani miért.

Tudtam, hogy direkt jött hátra, és tudom, hogy ezt ő is tudta. Nem tudom miért, de még csak nem is sejtem. Még volt egy órám, és egy biztos, ma még nem akarok beszélni vele... Talán holnap... Vagy valamikor...

Előbb vagy utóbb...

Nos, inkább utóbb.

A tanár beszélt valamiről, de én csak a mozgó száját láttam, hallani, érteni belőle semmit sem tudtam. És ezzel az osztály nagy része így volt. Miután megszólalt a csengő, az egyik magasabb srác mögé rejtőztem, és úgy osontam ki a teremből.

Megint.

Mondtam már, én csak következetes vagyok.

Újra hallottam, ahogy Kagami-kun engem szólít, és biztos voltam benne, hogy a nyomomban van. Ezért hát sietősebbre vettem az iramot, különböző folyosókra fordultam be, hátha le tudom őt rázni, de nem sikerült. Elsiettem a vécé előtt is, de a képzeletemben egy hatalmas tábla volt kiírva "Zsákutca" és "Ne menj be" feliratú szövegekkel. Tehát a vécé újfent kilőve, ezért az egyetlen megbízató hely felé vettem az irányt.

A könyvtár.

Ah, tökéletes. - Szusszantottam vagy öt perc múlva. Végre sikerült leráznom magamról Kagami-kunt, és most éppen az egyik polcnál gubbasztok.

Nem kellett sokat várnom, mert megszólalt a csengő, és én újfent - mint a minap -, a tanár mögött osontam be a terembe. Kivételesen Kagami-kun most ott ült a helyén, és megint éreztem, hogy engem bámul.

Elmentem mellette, hogy leüljek a helyemre, a kezem pedig véletlenül súrolta az övét. Abban a pillanatban mindketten megdermedtünk, de én gyorsan leültem. Kagami-kun pedig egy ideig - azt hiszem -, nem is vett levegőt.

Nyeltem egyet, majd mit sem törődve a tanárral, elkezdtem firkálni a füzetembe. Pár másodpercenként pislantottam fel az órára, hogy mikor is szabadulhatok innen végre. Soha nem éreztem magam még így, de most olyan mintha egy börtönben lennék.

Így unalmamban körbenéztem az osztályban, majd a többieken, de végül kinéztem az ablakon. A fejemben a "sztárrá" válás gondolatai kavarogtak, és képzeletben az előnyöket és hátrányokat írtam fel.

Csak később jöttem rá, hogy sokkal kevesebb ok van a hátrányok résznél. Azt hiszem tudat alatt már réges-rég eldöntöttem a dolgot...

Ezt a gondolatot követtem végig az utolsó húsz percben, majd végül meghallottam a szabadság hangját. A cuccaimat gyorsan bedobáltam a táskámba, majd kisiettem az épületből.

Újra hallottam, ahogy Kagami-kun engem szólít, de csak még gyorsabbra vettem a tempót. Az egyik saroknál majdnem elkapott, de végül sikerült meglépnem előle.

Igazán csak akkor nyugodtam meg, amikor már elég messze kerültem a sulitól. Remélem nem akar eljönni hozzám...

Franc, erre nem is gondoltam... Habár Nigou ott lesz...

Most olyan gonosznak érzem magam... - Kuncogtam.

Szép lassan sétáltam haza, és végre teljesen nyugodtnak éreztem magam. Visszagondolva, hogy egész nap menekültem Kagami-kun elől, hát... Eléggé szánalmas volt. Felnőttként - már amennyire az vagyok, de hát mit számít mínusz két év? -, kellett volna viselkednem, nem ennyire gyerekesen.

Olyanok voltunk mint az ovisok... Mint amikor a kisfiú mindig bántja a lányt, habár valójában szereti...

Inkább nem boncolgatom ezt tovább...

Mielőtt átmentem volna a zebrán, körbenéztem nehogy elüssön valami. Még csak az kéne... Mikor nem jött semmi se, átmentem, és folytattam hazafele az utat. Alig sétáltam tíz percet egymagamban, amikor léptek zaját hallottam meg magam mögött.

A legrosszabb rémálmom vált valóra, mivel azt hittem, hogy Kagami-kun jött utánam. Nem viccelek, a világ szinte megállt körülöttem, a lassított felvétel hozzám képest szart sem ért, olyan lassúsággal fordultam hátra, hogy megnézzem ki is van mögöttem.

Az utolsó amit láttam és hallottam, mielőtt végérvényesen elterültem volna a földön, egy szürke uniformis, szőke haj és vinnyogó hang volt.

- Kurokocchi! - Ölelt szinte halálra Kise-kun. - Olyan rég láttalak, suu! - Dörzsölte az arcát az enyémhez.

- Kise-kun - nyögtem -, leszállnál rólam?

- Persze! - Mosolygott, majd végül mindketten felálltunk. Leporoltuk magunkat, majd egymásra bámultunk vagy öt percig, és Kise-kun végig hülyén vigyorgott rám.

- Mi az? - kérdeztem végül.

- Semmi, csak örülök! - Mosolygott megint. - Hiszen olyan rég találkoztunk, és ha most nem lett volna erre dolgom, nem is futottunk volna össze.

- De Kise-kun, akkor is eljönnél erre, ha nem is lenne dolgod...

- Az más! Ezt a sors akarta!

- Hogy találkozzunk?

- Igen! - Mondta, mire csak megráztam a fejem. Egy biztos, soha nem fogom megérteni Kise-kunt.

- Kise-kun...

- Hm? Mi az, mi az Kurokocchi?

Újfent megráztam a fejem, majd feltettem a kérdést, habár előre láttam, hogy mi lesz ebből az egészből... - El akarsz jönni hozzám?

Amikor Kise-kun meghallotta a kérdésemet, a szemei szó szerint kidülledtek, és még a száját is eltátotta.

A hazafele vezető úton, Kise-kun végig belém csimpaszkodott, és össze-vissza fecsegett arról, hogy milyen boldog, meg hogy eddig még soha nem volt nálam, stb stb...

Azt hiszem kár volt megkérdeznem...

Végül elértük a házamat - Kise-kun nem győzte dicsérni -, elkezdtem kinyitni az ajtót. Út közben levettem a pulcsimat - mivel meleg volt -, így csak egy ing volt rajtam. Kissé Kise-kun felé fordultam, hogy beinvitáljam, amikor észrevettem, hogy valami megváltozott benne.

Lehajtott fejjel áll mellettem, a haja eltakarta az arcát, és úgy láttam mintha vicsorgott is volna.

- Kise-kun? - szólítottam meg, mire kicsit megrezzent.

- Kurokocchi... az ott... mi...? - emelte fel a fejét, és a nyakamat szuggerálta.

- Mi, mi? - értetlenkedtem.

- Az egy... az egy kiszívás a nyakadon...? Mert kétlem, hogy bogárcsípés lenne... - Szűkültek össze a szemei.

- Én... - Nyögtem, mert nem tudtam mit mondani. Biztos, hogy elpirultam, és ez Kise-kunnak is feltűnt, mert horkantott egyet.

- Kurokocchi... te együtt... együtt vagy valakivel? - jött közelebb hozzám, és szinte bele épített az ajtóba.

- N-nem...

- Akkor... - nyúlt az állam alá, és felemelte a fejem -, ki tette ezt? - simított végig a folton. - Hm?

- Ne-nem hiszem... hogy közöd lenne hozzá Kise-kun. - Toltam el magamtól, és kinyitottam az ajtót.

Épp beléptem volna a házba, amikor Kise-kun meglökött, és becsukta magunk után az ajtót. Én elterültem a földön, és közben felszisszentem, ahogy bevertem a lábaimat. Hallottam ahogy Kise-kun bezárja az ajtót, és megijedtem. Nem tudom, de most Kise-kun sokkal félelmetesebb, mint tegnap Kagami-kun...

Megfordultam, és felnéztem Kise-kunra. Ő összeszorított kezekkel állt, és láttam rajta, hogy visszafogja magát.

De... miért...?

- Kise-kun? - kérdeztem, mire újra megrezzent. Aztán elkezdte megrázni a fejét, mintha csak önmagával viaskodna. Aztán végre rám nézett, és a szemei bánatot tükröztek.

- Én... én mindig is visszafogtam magam. Mindig. - A szomorúság szinte hallható volt a hangjában. - Soha nem tettem semmit, mert tudtam, hogy mi lenne belőle. Így elég volt az is, hogy melletted lehettem.

Miről beszél?

- Soha nem mertem... én tényleg... tényleg megtettem mindent, hogy ne okozzak neked gondot... Hogy ne hozzalak kényelmetlen helyzetbe, mert az, hogy barátok vagyunk, már így is több a semminél... Nem tudom mikor... de szerintem mindig is... Igen, mindig is...

- Kise-kun...? Miről... beszélsz? - néztünk egymás szemeibe.

Kise-kun felnevetett, de semmi jókedv sem volt a hangjában.

- Tudod, milyen érzés volt az nekem amikor megláttam azt a csóknyomot rajtad?

Hogy...?

- Úgy éreztem, mintha... mintha összetörtem volna... De persze nem haragudhatok rád... Te nem tehetsz semmiről... Tudod, Kurokocchi... te fontosabb vagy nekem bárkinél... És a legdurvább az egészben az - túrt bele szenvedő arccal a hajába -, hogy arra gondoltam, bárcsak én hagytam volna azt a nyomot a nyakadon.

- M-mi?

- Igen Kurokocchi... ilyesmi gondolatok vannak a fejemben rólad... Oh, ha tudnád... - Guggolt le előttem.

- De miért?

Felhorkantott. - Hogy miért? - mosolygott rám. - Mert szerelmes vagyok beléd.

_Mi...?_

_Hogy... mit mondott?_

A vallomása letaglózott, és Kise-kun újfent elmosolyodott a döbbent ábrázatomon. Lehet, hogy csak viccel...

- Nem, nem viccelek Kurokocchi. Én már... alsó középiskola óta szeretlek. Sajnálom, de nem bírtam tovább magamban tartani.

- Miért... miért én? - néztem félre, mert nem bírtam tovább az arany színű szemekbe bámulni.

- Hogy miért? - tette fel újra a kérdést. - Kurokocchi... ezt... ezt nem tudom megmagyarázni. Mindent szeretek benned. - Rántotta meg a vállát, majd közelebb jött hozzám.

Én kezdtem volna el hátrálni, de Kise-kun lefogott, és már felettem térdelt. A parketta elég kemény volt a hátamnak, bár a szőnyeg segített...

Gyorsan elemeztem a mai napomat, mely egy álom - azaz -, rémálommal kezdődött, bújócskával folytatódott, és most ez...

Istenem...

- A hajad - fúrta bele az arcát -, olyan puha, és vanília illatú...

Ez csakis a sampon miatt lehet...

- Az arcod. - Érintette össze az arcainkat. - A nyakad... a mellkasod... a derekad... feneked, lábaid... mindenedet imádom... - Pirultam el. Ez azért...

- Imádom azt, ahogyan beszélsz... a tekinteted - nézett bele a szemembe, és ha akartam volna, akkor se tudtam volna elfordítani a tekintetem az övétől -, olyan kékek... gyönyörűek... Nem tudom Kurokocchi - hajtotta le a fejét, és a haja cirógatta az orromat -, egyszerűen szeretlek.

Úgy éreztem, hogy alig kapok levegőt. A szívem iszonyat gyorsan vert, még a kezem is remegett.

Képes lettem volna elsírni magam.

Soha nem vallottak még szerelmet nekem, és nem hagyhatom figyelmen kívül Kise-kun érzéseit. Fogalmam sem volt, hogy ezek után mit kezdjek a helyzettel.

- Kurokocchi - emelte fel újra az államat -, Kurokocchi...

Még párszor sóhajtozta a nevemet, aztán végül összeérintette az ajkainkat. A szemem kidülledt - hiszen most komolyan! Nem mindennap csókolja meg az embert egy férfi! -, és belekapaszkodtam a vállaiba.

Kise-kun falta az ajkaimat, gyengéden, minden pillanatot kiélvezve belőle. Fogaival meg-megkarcolta az alsó ajkamat. Látván, hogy Kise-kun becsukta a szemeit, én is így tettem. Nem tudom leírni ezt az érzést, de igen kellemes, annyira, hogy még ellenkezni is elfelejtettem.

Fogalmam sincs, hogy mennyi ideig csókolóztunk, de Kise-kun hirtelen megszakította. Lihegett, majd kedvesen végig simított az arcomon, és beletúrt a hajamba.

- Olyan rég megakartam ezt tenni... - Suttogta az ajkaimba, majd újra birtokba vette őket.

A nyelvével végigsimított a fogaimon, a szájpadlásomon, mire én csak nyögni tudtam. Az egész testével rám támaszkodott, a mellkasunk összeért amikor levegőt vettünk. Innen tudtam - jobban mondva éreztem -, hogy Kise-kun mennyire felizgult. Ahogy erre rájöttem, elpirultam, és magam is izgalomba jöttem.

Kise-kun közben benyúlt a pólóm alá, feljebb tolta azt, és elkezdett köröket írni a mellkasomra és a hasamra. Az ujjaival később megbökdöste a mellbimbómat, majd csipkedni és csavargatni kezdte őket. Emiatt a tette miatt elszakadtam a szájától, és nyögtem egyet. Ő csak vigyorgott, és úgy nézett rám.

Ezt a nézést lehetetlen leírni, de a csodálat, szerelem és szenvedély volt benne. Kise-kun tényleg szerelmes lehet belém. - Gondoltam.

A tekintete rólam és az ajkaimról a nyakamra tévedt, majd összehúzta a szemöldökét. Lehajolt, és sokkal feljebb, az ádámcsutkám mellett szívta ki a bőröm, sőt, erősen meg is harapta. Én csak lihegtem, és pislogtam rá. Fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy ez mire lehetett jó...

- Azt... azt a csóknyomot Kagamicchi csinálta, ugye? - kérdezte, mire lefagytam._ Honnan tudja?_ - Ch... szóval tényleg ő volt... - Mondta, majd elkezdte a fülemet nyalogatni.

Miután már megkeménykedtek a mellbimbóim, a kezeivel végig simított az oldalamon, majd ruhán keresztül megmarkolta a fenekemet. Nem ért hirtelen, így nem rémültem meg tőle különösebben.

Tegnap is csak azért ijedhettem meg, mert nem nagyon szoktak engem ölelgetni...

Ruhán keresztül kezdte a bejáratomat simogatni, mire megremegtek a lábaim. A testével lejjebb haladt, és közben végig nyalta és harapta a mellkasomat. A szájába vette a mellbimbóimat, és addig szívogatta és harapdálta őket ameddig vörösek nem lettek. Amikor a hasamnál járt, a nyelvét beledugta a köldökömbe, mire áramütés ment végig a testemben. Kise-kun kissé felült, hogy le tudja rólam húzni a nadrágot.

A kezemmel gyorsan ráfogtam az ő kezére, és eltoltam magamtól. Hátraarcot csináltam, és elkezdtem a nappali felé kúszni. Hiába élveztem, egy kicsit azért bepánikoltam... Az a dolog... Félelmetesnek tűnt...

Kise-kun sem volt rest, ugyanis utánam kapott, és leszorított a földre. Az erekcióm fájdalmasan szorult a parkettának, és hallottam ahogy Kise-kun a fülembe liheg.

- Kurokocchi... nyugodj meg... Soha sem tudnálak bántani... Ne aggódj...

Én csak fojtatottan vettem a levegőt, és előre néztem. Kise-kun kissé felemelte a csípőmet, hogy kényelmesebb legyen nekem. A nadrágomat óvatosan lehúzta rólam, és már meztelenül pucsítottam Kise-kunnak.

Milyen kínos...

- Gyönyörű vagy... - Mondta, majd megpuszilta a fenekemet. Nyeltem egyet, és a kezeim megremegtek.

- Kurokocchi... gyere... - Suttogta, aztán felkapott. - Merre van a szobád? - kérdezte, de én csak elbújtam a mellkasában, és rámutattam az említett szobára. Út közben még láttam Kise-kun nadrágját a padlón elterülni, és tudtam, hogy már csak felül van rajtunk ruha.

Bevitt a szobába, és lefektetett az ágyra. Bámult rám, végig nézte minden egyes porcikámat, majd megnyalta a száját. Épp fel akart mászni az ágyra, amikor meghallottuk a kutyaugatást. Oldalra néztünk, és Nigou ott ült a küszöbön.

Kise-kun gyorsan az ajtóhoz ment, és azt mondta. - Bocs, kis haver, most dolgunk van. - Csukta be az ajtót.

Nigou még pár percig nyüszített és ugatott, ám végül feladta.

Kise-kun közben felmászott hozzám az ágyra, és lehúzta rólam az inget. Így végül teljesen meztelenül feküdtem alatta. Pár pillanatig még nézett engem, majd saját magáról is levette az uniformis felső részét.

Kise-kun megtámaszkodott a fejem mellett, és a kezével végig simított a bokámtól a derekamig. Onnantól fel az ajkaimhoz, és párszor megbökdöste őket. Kinyitottam a számat az unszolásra, és elkezdtem benyálazni az ujjait. Amikor már eléggé nyálasnak érezte, kivette őket, és körözni kezdett a bejáratomnál.

Hirtelen jobban kezdtem venni a levegőt, de Kise-kun elkezdte elvonni a figyelmemet a fenekemről. A szájával végignyalt az egész hosszomon, mire felnyögtem. Végül az egész tagomat a szájába vette, és közben két ujjával elkezdett tágítani. Egyáltalán nem foglalkoztam az ujjaival, csak arra koncentráltam amit a szájával csinált. A nyelve körbejárt a makkomon, majd a bal kezével elkezdte a heréimet izgatni. Csak sóhajtoztam és a nevét nyögtem. Éreztem, hogy vigyorog, majd elkezdte a fejét fel-le mozgatni rajtam. Pár perc se kellet, hogy a szájába élvezzek.

Remek... tegnap életem első csókját Kagami-kuntól kaptam, és Kise-kuntól pedig az első... Istenem de zavarba ejtő...

Viszont a figyelmem elterelődött, és éreztem, ahogy a három - már annyi?! -, ujj mozog bennem.

Én mondom rémisztő volt.

A pánik újból elöntött, és ezt Kise-kun is észrevette, mert elkezdett megnyugtató szavakat suttogni a fülembe. Olyanokat például, hogy_ "Nincs semmi baj", "Jó lesz, meglátod", "Gyengéd leszek", "Minden rendben..."._

Hirtelen úgy a képébe dobtam volna valamit, úgy de úgy, hiszen nem az ő fenekébe lesz téve... nos lesz téve... _az.._.

A kezeimmel elkezdtem eltolni magamtól - újra -, Kise-kunt, és megpróbáltam elmenekülni. Kise-kun kihúzta belőlem az ujjait, és átölelt. A merevedése az enyémnek nyomódott, mire mindketten felnyögtünk.

- Kurokocchi... Kurokocchi... - Mondta a nevemet többször is, majd felemelkedett kissé. - Nézd... - várta meg amíg rá néztem, majd megfogta a kezemet, és a szívére tette -, érzed? - kérdezte, nekem pedig fogalmam sem volt, hogy mire akar célozni.

Aztán végül megéreztem.

A folyamatos, hihetetlenül gyors szívdobogást. Elkerekedett szemekkel néztem hol a kezemre, hol Kise-kunra.

- Nem te vagy az egyetlen aki meg van ijedve... - mondta, mire bennem rekedt a levegő -, én... én csak neked tartogattam magam. - Nyelt egyet, és én is így tettem. - Elképzelésed sincs, mennyi mindent olvastam erről... hogy ezt az egészet... hogyan is kell. - Nyelt újra. - Tudtam, hogy sosem következhet be... de reménykedtem és lám... Megérte várni... megért várni rád Kurokocchi. Szeretlek.

Csak bámultam rá, majd végül elhelyezkedett a lábaim között.

- N-ne... - Suttogtam. - Ki-kise-kun... n-ne...

- Csak egy kicsit... Kurokocchi... Csak egy kicsit... - Mondta, majd lassan és óvatosan előre nyomult bennem. Először csak a makkját éreztem magamban, majd végül aztán az egészet. Mindketten lihegtünk, aztán Kise-kun megremegett felettem. Újra ránéztem, majd végül kicsordultak a könnyeim.

Talán a feszültségtől? Vagy a megkönnyebbüléstől?

- Kuroko...cchi? F-fáj? - kérdezte aggódva, mire megráztam a fejem.

- Nem... csak örülök... nem fáj... más mint ahogy elképzeltem...

- Kurokocchi... - mosolygott -, érzed? - kérdezte újra, és tudtam, hogy nem a szívére gondol. - Az egész bent van. - Suttogta, és az ajkainkat alig pár centi választotta el egymástól. - Benned vagyok. - Csókolt meg, aztán elkezdett mozogni. - Teljesen.

- Ah...! Kise...kun!

- Kurokocchi...!

Kise-kun lassú mozdulatokkal mozgott bennem, és először csak kényelmetlennek éreztem. Így ment ez egy kis ideig, de persze Kise-kun tett azért, hogy én se maradjak ki a jóból. Hirtelen nem tudtam megérteni, hogy ezt miért szeretik... mármint ebbe mi a jó?

- Szeretlek, szeretlek, szeretlek Kurokocchi... szeretlek... szeretlek... Annyira szeretlek...

A következő pillanatban viszont megértettem. Kise-kun néha jobbra, néha balra mért egy-egy lökést, mintha keresett volna valamit. És a következő lökésnél meg is találta, ugyanis elért valamit bennem, mire felsikoltottam. A szempilláim alól láttam a homályos alakját és azt, hogy vigyorog. A könnyeim még mindig folytak, de már csak úgy. Nem volt érzelmi oka, maximum a boldogság vagy az élvezet, amit most érzek.

Folyamatosan lihegtünk, és a Kise-kunból való biztató nyögések megmutatták nekem azt, hogy ő is élvezi a helyzetet.

- Szeretlek, nagyon de nagyon szeretlek Kurokocchi...

A lábaimat közben Kise-kun derekára kulcsoltam, és inkább volt ez ösztönös mozdulat, mint sem tudatos. Annyi inger ért egyszerre, hogy már azt sem tudtam, hogy hol áll a fejem. Kise-kun keze, nyelve, hangja, illata...

És az, hogy minden egyes lökésnél összekapcsolódik a testünk... Hihetetlen... mámorító érzés...

Néhány lökés után éreztem, hogy közel a "vég", így nyögve Kise-kun tudtára adtam a helyzetet. Ő ezért a kezeivel elkezdte az elhanyagolt tagomon a bőrt húzogatni, majd a fülemhez hajolt és bele suttogott.

- Gyere... - Fújt bele a fülembe, és az ő nevét kiálltva elélveztem. Pár másodperc múlva ő is követett engem, és éreztem ahogy belém élvezett. Kihúzódott belőlem, és mellém feküdt. Mindketten a plafont bámultuk, és szaporán vettük a levegőt.

A szoba hirtelen tűnt túl forrónak és fülledtnek.

Kise-kun közben összekulcsolta a kezeinket, és a másik kezével eltakarta az arcát. Rá néztem, mire láttam, hogy megremeg a válla.

- Kise...kun?

A keze mögül rám pillantott, és a szemeiből folytak a könnyek. Értetlenül pislogtam rá, majd szólásra nyitottam a számat, de megállított.

- Nincs semmi baj... csak... csak úgy érzem, mintha meg... meg akarna szakadni a szívem. - Nyögte. - Uh... ez kissé nyálas volt... - horkantott fel, majd közelebb jött hozzám, és összeérintette a homlokunkat. - Olyan boldog vagyok, hogy azt elképzelni sem tudod. Több mint négy éve sóvárgok utánad, és végre... - Hagyta függőben a mondatot, majd megcsókolt. - Már megérte, hogy a hosszabbik úton jöttem...

Összehúztam a szemöldököm. - De Kise-kun, azt mondtad, hogy erre volt dolgod.

- Ö... ehhe... Í-így is van! Cs-csak ráértem és... hát... - Habogott.

- Szóval kukkoltál? - néztem rá szúrósan.

- Maa, Kurokocchi! Az olyan csúnyán hangzik, inkább csak leselkedtem... Mármint nem! Csak épp erre jártam, szóval...!

Csak felkuncogtam rajta, mire újra megcsókolt.

Egy ideig még feküdtünk az ágyban, aztán Kise-kun megjegyezte, hogy ideje lenne, ha megmosakodnánk.

Így kezdtem volna felállni, de Kise-kun gyorsan felkapott, és a kezébe vitt a fürdőszobába. Persze miután megmondtam neki, hogy merre van... Azt mondta, hogy jobb ha egy kis ideig nem állok lábra, mert lehet, hogy fájna...

Hát hallgattam rá, mert nem akartam úgy totyogni, mint akinek seprűnyél van a fenekében...

Miután Kise-kun megmosdatott mindenhol, visszamentünk az ágyba. Kise-kun rendes volt, újrahuzatozta a matracot, miután megmondtam neki, hogy hol találja a lepedőket. Én ezt az egyik fotelből néztem végig persze...

Amikor végzett, idejött hozzám, felkapott és befektetett az ágyba, mintha egy porcelán baba lennék.

Magunkra húzta a takarót, és benyomta a tévét. Ittunk még az előbb behozott innivalóból, majd elkezdtünk nézni valami filmet. Olyan délután hat körül lehetett, de egyre kezdtem elálmosodni.

Mostanában mindig ilyen korán alszom el?

Félálomban lehettem, amikor Kise-kun megrázta a vállam. Kótyagosan fel pillantottam rá, és láttam, hogy felöltözve áll az ágyam mellet.

- Mhm?

- Sajnálom Kurokocchi... maradnék, de holnap munkám van... és anyám kinyírna, ha nem mennék haza... Nem haragszol?

- Mhnm... - Ráztam meg a fejem.

- Jól van akkor... bezárom az ajtót, és a kulcsot bedobom a postaládádba rendben?

- Ühüm... - Motyogtam.

- Oké... akkor... - Csókolt meg, majd belefúrta az arcát a hajamba. - Ne felejtsd el, hogy én szeretlek a legjobban, Kurokocchi. Szia... aludj jól.

- Oké... szia... Kise-kun... - Válaszoltam, majd hallottam, hogy az ajtóval bíbelődik, aztán pár pillanat múlva visszahajtottam a fejem a párnámra, és elaludtam.

Éreztem még, ahogy Nigou összegömbölyödik a lábamnál, és nyugodtan szuszog.

Francba... elfelejtettem megkérdezni Kise-kuntól, hogy miért vállalta el a sztárságot...

Majd legközelebb...

* * *

**Nos, akkor megdobtok pár kritikával? :D**

**Sziasztok, remélem még jártok erre, mert nem csak hétvégente rakok fel majd fejezeteket. :) Mire jó a nyár, ha nem írásra? ( Mondja ezt egy tipikus szobalakó...) És igen, magamra céloztam...**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sziasztok! Bocsi, hogy nem jött hamarabb, csak alig szállt meg az ihlet! ^^ De itt van, remélem élvezhető! :D Fúhh, láttam a Transformerst! Nekem kell olyan nagy T-rex! ( Aki látta az tudja miről van szó... ;) )**

**"Cintiii 33": xD Hát képzeld, amikor elolvastam amit írtál, elröhögtem magam. Aztán miután végeztem, újra elolvastam, és megint röhögtem. Ezt egy párszor még megcsináltam... :DDD Hát én sem terveztem, hogy így lesz, de Kise megmakacsolta magát, és amikor észrevettem, hogy hol is tartok, ők már a közepénél jártak... :3 Így kénytelen voltam engedni neki, hogy elvegye Kuroko szüzességét... ^^ És, igen, tervezek több párosítást, habár a szex részekben nem vagyok biztos, mert néha arra gondolok, hogy ha több emberrel hozom össze Kurokót, akkor nem-e tartjátok-e majd...? Na hadd ne mondjam ki a K-betűs szót. ^^" **

**"Guest": Hidd el ez nekem is megfordult a fejemben. Miért hozom össze Kurokót mindig Kagamival? Hm... na majd még kiderül! :D ;D**

**Köszönöm, hogy még olvassátok, és remélem megdobtok pár kritikával. ^_^**

**Nyugodtan bombázhattok ám ötletekkel - akármilyenekkel -, fanficekkel kapcsolatban... Ha akarjátok nem muszáj anime, lehet film is, persze ez attól függ, hogy én is láttam-e :D ( mostanában egy csomó Vámpírnaplók ficet olvasok... nyaaa... Ki gondolta volna, hogy Klaus és Damon ilyen jók együtt? :3 Joseph Morgan és Ian Somerhalder olyan szexy...! :3 ) /lehet, hogy írok egy ilyen ficet... hm.../**

**Elhiszitek, hogy Júliusban jön a Free! 2.évada?! :3 Az előzetes már fenn van indán... :D**

**Jó olvasást! És most komolyan, egy Free!/KNB crossover? Szerintetek?  
**

**By: Lora98**

* * *

Amikor másnap reggel kinyitottam a szemem, és képes voltam a külvilágra koncentrálni, azonnal vissza akartam aludni. Nem tudom mihez hasonlítani, de a fájdalom amit e pillanatban is érzek, az felfoghatatlan. Mintha ketté akarna szakadni a seggem.

Nem viccelek.

Tegnap nem is éreztem ehhez hasonlót, de most...

Nem tudom, hogy hogy bírják ezt ki... Bár nekem ez volt az első alkalmam... Annyit azért sejtek a dologról, hogy mindenkinek fáj az első... mármint utána...

Kise-kun... Tényleg hihetetlen, hogy elvette a szüzességem.

Pirulva megráztam a fejemet, és jobban elterültem az ágyon. Nos, igazából ilyenkor általában már kiszoktam pattanni az ágyból, hogy elkészüljek, de most mentesítem magam minden mozgás alól...

Ilyenkor...

Riadtan ránézek az ébresztőórámra, és látom, hogy az 10:07-et mutat.

- Basszus. - Szitkozódok. Remek, még a suliból is kések.

Fáradtan kikászálódok az ágyból, és fájdalmasan felnyögtem amikor elindultam a fürdőszobába. Úgy csoszogtam az említett helyiség felé, mintha az éjszaka átváltoztam volna pingvinné. Amikor belenéztem a tükörbe, megkönnyebbülten fújtam ki a levegőt, hiszen nem láttam magamon se tollat se csőrt...

És ahogyan megláttam a képemet a tükörben, eldöntöttem, hogy nem fogok ma suliba menni.

Per pillanat sokkal fontosabb dolgaim vannak... Mármint nem hiszem, hogy a fájdalomcsillapító hatni fog a fenekemre...

Így, miután eldöntöttem, hogy itthon maradok, teljes nyugalommal engedtem magamnak egy forró fürdőt. Azt hiszem ez már kijárt egy ideje... - Gondoltam.

Amíg folyt a víz, visszabotorkáltam a szobába a telefonomért, hátha keresett-e valaki. Meg is láttam pár üzenetet és néhány nem fogadott hívást is. Egy idő után visszamentem a fürdőbe, hogy megnézzem a vizet, és amikor már tele volt a kád, elzártam a csapokat. Észrevettem a mobilomat a kezemben, majd egy vállrándítással leraktam a szennyes kosárra, aztán beszálltam a kádba. Természetesen meztelenül.

Jóleső nyögéssel merültem el a vízben, és kezdtem el áztatni magam. Most, hogy így belegondolok, néha úgy érzem, hogy szerencsés vagyok. És néha úgy, hogy nem. Hiszen, mivel nincsenek olyan hozzátartozóim, akik megmondhatnák, hogy mit tegyek, ezért akármit megtehetek. Akár ki is maradhatnék a suliból, vagy csak egyszerűen lógnék, akármi...

Nem tudom, hogy ez szerencse, vagy szerencsétlenség, ugyanis mindkét formában vannak előnyei és hátrányai a dolognak.

Ha lennének szüleim - vagy még a nagyi is itt lenne -, akkor nem feküdhetnék itt a kádban, és nem kéne ezen gondolkoznom.

Valamikor saját magamon is megdöbbenek, hogy amikor ez eljut a tudatomig, nem is nagyon hat meg.

Na és ilyenkor jövök rá, hogy mennyire is más vagyok mint a többiek. Fura...

Részletkérdés. - Horkantam fel. Mindenki olyan amilyen. Habár "ilyen" vagyok, mégis elég sokan szeretnek... - Tűnődtem el, majd megszólalt a telefonom.

Gyorsan megtöröltem a kezemet, majd felvettem a készüléket, és hátra hajtottam a fejem a kád szélére.

- Igen?

"- Kuroko? Itt Kagami." - Hallottam a reszelős hangot, és biztos voltam benne, hogy zavarban érzi magát.

Én egy kicsit lenyugodtam, ugyanis miután az én agyamig is eljutott az az infó, hogy lefeküdtem Kise-kunnal - a volt iskolatársammal, barátommal, kosárlabda ellenségünkkel -, rájöttem, hogy az azelőtti kis "eset" Kagami-kunnal, nem is volt olyan szörnyű. Sőt...

Főleg azért, mert hát én is élveztem.

Az élvezetek rabja vagyok?

Lehetséges... Uhh, hirtelen olyan mocskosnak érzem magam.

- Kagami-kun, mit szeretnél? - kérdeztem.

"- Ö... hát, csak nem vagy suliban és... Nincs semmi baj ugye?"

Azon a tényen kívül, hogy a fenekem majd szétszakad, nincs semmi, tényleg.

- Nem, minden rendben. Az előbb ébredtem fel, és eldöntöttem, hogy ma itthon maradok. Oda tudnád adni nekem majd a leckét, Kagami-kun? - szaladt ki a számon.

"- Pe-persze. De... ugye nem miattam nem jöttél be? Csak mert tegnap elég feltűnően kerültél..."

Épp válaszolni akartam volna, amikor közbevágott.

"- ... amit teljesen meg is értek! De..."

- Ne aggódj Kagami-kun, nem miattad. Mostanában kissé fáradtnak éreztem magam, úgyhogy tényleg jól jött ez a nap.

"- Hm, oké. Mit csinálsz?"

- Most?

"- Aha."

- Mi ez a nagy érdeklődés, Kagami-kun?

"- H-hát... most van a hosszú szünetünk, és halálra unom magam. És beszélgetni is akartam veled."

Elmosolyodtam.

- Fürdök.

"- Mi?"

- Válaszoltam a kérdésedre. Most, per pillanat fürdök.

"- Egy kádban?" - hallottam ahogy nyelt egyet.

- Nem, Kagami-kun a medencémben. Tudod nekem még arra is telik. Persze, hogy egy kádban.

Egy ideig hallgatott, majd hallottam ahogy elkezd dadogni.

"- Ööö... Most jutott eszembe, hogy beszélnem kell az egyik ta-tanárral, szóval mennem kell... Izé, suli u-után beugrok a leckével... hozzád... oké?"

- Oké. Viszlát Kagami-kun.

"- S-szia." - Tettük le a telefont.

Nem akarok szemét lenni, de felettébb szórakoztató dolog Kagami-kunt "piszkálni." - Mosolyogtam. Habár arra a kérdésemre még nem találtam meg a választ, hogy miért is csinálta velem "azt."

Nem mintha Kagami-kun nem lenne vonzó. Mármint... most, hogy az a dolog megtörtént Kise-kunnal, teljesen más megvilágításban látom őt. Nem csak Kagami-kunt, hanem minden más... nos, minden más férfi ismerősömet. Eddig bele sem gondoltam, hogy akár barátságon kívül mást is érezhetnék irántuk...

Még jó egy óráig voltam a vízben, de mivel nem vágytam uszonyokra, így végül kiszálltam a kádból. Minden fontosabb dolgomat kihoztam a fürdőszobából, aztán felöltöztem, és bementem a nappaliba. Bekapcsoltam az ott lévő tévét, és elővettem a fiókból pár zacskó chipset. Elkezdtem valami idióta műsort nézni, aztán egy idő után elkapcsoltam más csatornára. Ezt több óráig csináltam, és tényleg nagyon kezdtem unni magam.

Nigou közben ide feküdt mellém, és elkezdtem simogatni a füle tövét. Egy ideig nyafogott, így meg kellett fésülnöm az egész bundáját a kutya keféjével. Rá pillantottam a fali órára, és láttam, hogy már délután fél kettő van.

- Jól el tévéztük az időt Nigou. - Simogattam tovább.

Felálltam, hogy kimenjek a konyhába, amikor megszólalt a csengő. Kisétáltam az ajtóhoz, majd kinyitottam.

- Jó napot, Kagami-kun. - Mosolyogtam, majd beengedtem őt.

- Szia. Hogy... vagy? - vakarta meg a tarkóját.

- Jól... um... Kérsz valamit? - indultunk a nappaliba, ám mindketten megtorpantunk, mielőtt beértünk volna a szobába. Egymásra pillantottunk, majd álldogáltunk pár percig.

- Vizet, ha lehet. - Válaszolt fáziskéséssel Kagami-kun.

- Addig, nyugodtan leülhetsz a... kanapéra. - Mentem a konyhába, de még láttam ahogy Kagami-kun megrázza a fejét, és követ a konyhába.

- Nem, be nem teszem a lábam oda. - Rázta ki a hideg Kagami-kunt, és hirtelen a gyomrom összeszorult. Azért nem akar bemenni, mert bánja ami történt? Vagy... miért?

- Ott van az a... az a szörnyeteg! - Mondta majd leült az egyik székre. Nekem pedig hirtelen nevetni támadt kedvem, de visszafogtam magam. Hiszen Kagami-kun Nigou miatt nem ment be a nappaliba. - Mosolyogtam, majd öntöttem egy pogár vizet neki.

- Tessék. - Tettem le elé, majd én magam is leültem.

- Kösz. - Ivott.

A kínos csönd tapintható volt közöttünk, de mindketten hallgattunk. Mindenhová néztünk, csak egymásra nem, így végül sóhajtottam.

- A házi feladat?

- Ah, uh! Itt... van. - Keresgélt a táskájában, majd végül pár papírt vett elő, amit lerakott az asztalra. - Tessék.

- Köszi. - Mondtam, majd elkezdtem nézegetni a papírokat. Nem sok mindent csináltak ma sem, bár másolnom az majd kell...

Ezek után megint újabb csend ereszkedett ránk, majd Kagami-kun megköszörülte a torkát.

- Um... izé, Kuroko - nyelt egyet -, beszélhetünk?

- Persze.

- De... um, tudod... _arról_...

- Miről...?

- Hát, tudod... _arról._

- Oh... mármint, _arról?_

- Igen, _arról_.

- Ö... persze.

- Oké.

És megint hallgattunk, majd elkezdtük bámulni egymást. Egy idő után képtelen voltam tovább a vörös tekintetbe bámulni, így oldalra fordítottam a fejem.

Azt hiszem ez volt a legrosszabb döntésem a mai nap folyamán.

- Kuroko... - Kezdte nyomasztó hangon Kagami-kun, és a szemem sarkából láttam, hogy a haja eltakarja a szemét. A vállai is, és az állkapcsa is megfeszült. Kezdett _Deja vu_ érzésem lenni, és hirtelen felkaptam a fejem, ahogy eszembe jutott.

A kezemet gyorsan a nyakamra tapasztottam, és - kissé - félve pillantottam Kagami-kunra.

- Kagami-kun...

- Az ott egy harapásnyom? - nézett dühösen, és nem tudtam, hogy rám dühös, vagy...

Nem válaszoltam a kérdésére, csak tovább bámultam rá. Erre összehúzta a szemét, és a tekintete megkeményedett. A gyomrom újra összeszorult, és mintha a torkommal is lenne valami...

_- Kuroko. Az. Ott. Egy. Harapásnyom? - kérdezte újra, vészjóslóan._

- Kagami-kun...

- _Az. Ott. Egy. Harapásnyom?_ - állt fel, és az asztalra támaszkodott. Én nyeltem egyet, és felálltam a székből, aztán hátráltam a pultig.

_Deja vu..._

- Kagami-kun... ez, nem az, amire gondolsz...

- Értem... szóval ez nem az amire gondolok? - ismételte, aztán elkezdett felé jönni, miközben elgondolkozó fejet vágott. - Mert mire is gondolnék, hm, Kuroko? Hogy miután mi... mi együtt voltunk - ejtette ki furán ezt a szót -, te utána... Mert csak is utána történhetett ugye? Mert amikor még nálad voltam... akkor... akkor még nem volt ott az a folt. Kuroko... - Suttogta, majd amikor már előttem állt, megfogta a kezemet, és elvette a nyakamról. - Ezt... - simított végig a folton -, ki csinálta?

- Kagami-kun... én...

- Ki...?

- Én... nem...

- Aomine? Akashi? - sorolta fel a neveket -, Kise vagy...

A neve hallatán megdermedtem, és ezt Kagami-kun is észre vette, mert megszorította a kezemet.

- Ah... szóval Kise-volt. - Fújta ki a levegőt. Láttam, hogy nyelt egyet, majd megölelt. - Kuroko én... én annyira tudni akarom, hogy mit tett még veled... bár most, hogy belegondolok, nem is tudom... És nem kényszeríthetlek arra, hogy elmond... De ezt tudnod kell, mert...

- Kagami-kun...?

- Szeretlek.

_"Szeretlek, szeretlek, szeretlek, szeretlek... Kurokocchi..."_

- Mi...?

- Szeretlek Kuroko.

- De... miért? - ismét csak Deja vu. Miért? Ezt a kérdést számtalanszor fel tudnám tenni. Nem csak neki, hanem Kise-kunnak is... Miért? Miért én? Miért most? Miért...

És miért nem kapok igaz, valós válaszokat ezekre a kérdésekre?

- Nem tudom... hidd el nem tudom. Soha nem képzeltem, hogy idejövök Amerikából, találkozom veled és... és beléd szeretek. Elképzelheted, hogy mekkora sokk volt, amikor rájöttem, hogy mit is érzek irántad.

Csak megráztam a fejem.

- Nem, nem, nem. Kagami-kun, mi barátok vagyunk... ez... amit irántam érzel az nem szerelem. Ez... ez csak...

- Nem? Ez nem szerelem? - fogta a kezei közé az arcomat. - Az, hogy most itt állsz előttem, hogy rám nézel a szemeiddel... Annyira dobog a szívem, hogy szinte bele tudnék pusztulni. Nem voltam még szerelmes, de tudom, hogy amit irántad érzek az az.

- Honnan... tudod?

Erre csak mosolygott, majd felsóhajtott. - Ez szerintem ösztönös. Én... én boldog vagyok amikor meglátlak. Boldog vagyok amikor kosarazunk, és te azzal a tekintettel nézel rám, hogy "bármire képes vagyok". Mert olyankor úgy is érzem... És amikor beülünk a Majiba, az... Kuroko, egyszerűen csak szeretlek. - Érintette össze a homlokunkat, és úgy nézett bele a szemeimbe. - De... akár mennyire is szeretlek... én nem teszek semmit sem. - Mondta, de szavai ellenére összeérintette az ajkainkat.

Egy ideig csak "puszilkodtunk", majd végül elkezdte harapdálni az ajkaimat, bebocsátást kérve, amit meg is adtam neki. A nyelvével elkezdte ostromolni a számat, és vagy tíz percig csókolóztunk.

- Bocsánat - kezdte, és az arca tiszta piros volt -, ezt... ezt meg akartam tenni, de... De semmi mást nem fogok, amíg belém nem szeretsz. - Vigyorgott, mire elkerekedtek a szemeim.

Nem...

Nem...

- Kagami-kun... ígérd meg... - Kezdtem komoly hangon.

- M-mit? Kuroko... mi ez a hangnem...? Mi... a baj?

- Ígérd meg Kagami-kun...! Ha... találsz valakit, mielőtt beléd szeretnék... Akkor ne várj rám. Ne várj rám... jó?

- Hogy...? Kuroko, ez...

- Ígérd meg! - Szorítottam meg a pólóját.

Nem... nem engedhetem, hogy Kagami-kun minden napja úgy teljen, hogy vár és vár... Vár arra, hogy belé szeretek... Reménykedve kel és fekszik le nap mint nap... Habár nem tudom, hogy mit hozhat a jövő... És persze ott van még Kise-kun is... de...

Nem lehetek ennyire önző.

- Rendben. - Mosolygott. - Megígérem. - De... Kise... ő mit tett veled? - kérdezte végül, és láttam rajta, hogy vívódik. Tudni vagy nem tudni...

- Mi... mi... - Kezdtem, és hirtelen sírhatnékom támadt. Nem azért mert megbántam volna a dolgokat Kise-kunnal... Hanem a helyzet miatt, hiszen... Ez az egész Kagami-kunnal...

- Lefeküdtetek, igaz? - bökte ki végül ő, majd megölelt. Én bele bólintottam a mellkasába, mire a karjai megfeszültek a testem körül. - Nincs semmi baj Kuroko... nem... nincs baj, hiszen azt tehetsz amit akarsz. Nincsen semmi baj. Szeretlek. Szeretlek, ezt ugye tudod?

- Ühüm. - Motyogtam, mire megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

- Most... most viszont megyek. - Ölelt meg szorosabban, majd puszit nyomott a fejem tetejére, és felvette a táskáját. Álltunk még egy pár percig egymással szemben, majd végül kikísértem, és mindketten elköszöntünk egymástól. Addig néztem Kagami-kun háta után, amíg be nem fordult az egyik sarkon.

Becsuktam az ajtót, és a konyhából kihoztam a papírokat, majd elkezdtem a nappaliban bemásolni a mai anyagot. Nem tartott fél óránál több ideig, így amikor végeztem, a telefonomért nyúltam.

Amikor kinyitottam a telefont, az idő épp 16:26-ot mutatott. Bepötyögtem a már ismert számot, és tárcsáztam.

"-Igen, itt a Pizza Hot, miben segíthetek?"

- Jó napot, Shibuki-san, itt Kuroko Tetsuya.

"- Áhá, Tetsuya-kun! Mi újság?"

- Nincs semmi különös Shibuki-san, csak kicsit éhes vagyok.

"- Hát igen, a mai fiatalok mindig olyan sokat esznek, bár rólad ez alig mondható el... Nos, mit rendelnél? A szokásost?"

- Igen, a szokásost. Lehetne két darab?

"- Hát persze! Hm... egészre talán ott is lesz. Más valamit Tetsuya-kun?"

- Nem, köszönöm nem.

"- Hát akkor szia Tetsuya-kun, tanulj jól!"

- Igen, viszlát Shibuki-san, jó bulást!

"- Viszlát!" - Tettük le a telefont. Shibuki-sannál dolgoztam még tavaly nyári munkán, és nagyon kedvelem az öreget. Mindig kedves volt, és azt mondta, hogy a következő nyárra is vár vissza, csak hívjam fel. Én persze készségesen elfogadtam, hiszen jól jön a zsebpénz.

Nem raktam el a telefont, hanem elkezdtem bepötyögni egy másik telefonszámot. Miután tárcsáztam, egy ideig kicsöngött, de végül hallottam, ahogy beleszólnak.

"- Kurokocchi?"

- Jó napot Kise-kun.

"- Kurokocchi...! Mizujs?" - hallottam a csilingelő hangját, mire elmosolyodtam.

- Semmi különös Kise-kun, minden rendben. Veled?

"- Velem is minden rendben, végre van egy szabad napom! Alig vártam már, hogy kapjak egy igazi szabad napot, ugyanis minden nap, suli után mennem kellett fotózásokra... Hiába szeretem annyira egy idő után fárasztó tud lenni... Oh és az egyik újságban, amiben megjelent az egyik reklámozó képem, volt egy olyan gyönyörű lány benne! Persze, ne izgulj Kurokocchi, te vagy az akibe szerelmes vagyok - mondta, mintha csak az időjárásról beszélne, de én akkor is elpirultam -, de az a lány... Nagyon hasonlít rád amúgy..."

Hoppá!

- Va-valóban?

"- Aham... Tudod neki is olyan gyönyörű kék haja van mint neked... a szeme is hasonlít a tiedére... Várj... meg keresem az újságot... ah... Igen, igen meg is van! Wow, milyen jó képei vannak... Még sosem találkoztam vele... de nem bánnám, ha együtt csinálhatnánk pár reklámot... Tudod, nálunk a suliban a lányok meg a fiúk, mind róla beszélnek... Képzeld - nevet -, még nevet is adtak neki! Tudod mi az Kurokocchi?"

- M-mi?

"- Jéghercegnő. De az újságban, a jégkék ruha amit viselt... Nos, még illik is rá a becenév... "

- Az az a kép, amikor egy piros kanapén ül, és keresztbe van téve a lába? - mosolyogtam.

Az a kép tényleg jól sikerült. Az egyik kedvencem.

"- Igen, igen, nagyon jó de... De Kurokocchi, honnan tudod?"

- Én is láttam az újságot.

"- Nahát! Nem is tudtam, hogy Kurokocchi, és nézi az ilyen újságokat..."

- Igen, és mondcsak Kise-kun... észrevettél még valamit a képen? - kérdeztem. - Mondjuk az ölében? A szirmok mellett?

"- Hm... Oh, milyen édes kiskutya! Szinte fel sem tűnt a lány mellett, és nézd csak, mennyire hasonlít... He? Kurokocchi... ez... ez Nigou?!"

- Igen, az ő.

"- És ismered a lányt is?! Kurokocchi, te ismered a Jéghercegnőt?!"

- Igen, de te is ismered Kise-kun. - Kezdtem el kuncogni.

"- Mi?! Az lehetetlen... Hiszen senkit sem ismerek ilyen hajjal, és szemszínnel!"

- Nem?

"- Nem!"

- Senkit sem? És a nem nő az illető?

"- Mi? Na de Kurokocchi... nem ismerek senkit kék haj... hajjal... - szívta be a levegőt -, Te. Jó. Ég. Kurokocchi... a képeken... az újságokban... te vagy? Te vagy a Jéghercegnő?" - kérdezte hitetlenkedve.

- Igen, én. Mizohata-sannak köszönhetem az egészet... Vele, és a csapatával csináltattuk a képeket...

"- Mégis mikor?"

- Még a hétvégén.

"- Hűha... Kurokocchi... elképesztő vagy. Gyönyörű. Csodálatos... egyszerűen nem találok szavakat."

Már válaszoltam volna, amikor megszólalt a csengő.

- Egy pillanat Kise-kun.

"- Oké."

Letettem a telefont az asztalra, majd elővettem a pénzt a tárcámból, és elindultam az előszoba felé. Kinyitottam az ajtót, és bólintottam a futárnak. Átvettem a Pizzát, majd leraktam az előszobai polcra, és fizettem. A futár bólintott, majd mindketten elköszöntünk, és én becsuktam az ajtót.

A Pizzával, és két tányérral sétáltam vissza a nappaliba, majd leültem a szőnyegre. A telefont a fülem és a vállam közé tettem, majd újra beleszóltam.

- Itt vagyok.

"- Mi történt?"

- Csak meg jött a Pizza futár...

"- Értem... Kurokocchi, még mindig képtelen vagyok elhinni, de... mit szeretnél?" - kérdezte, én pedig elvettem két szeletet a dobozból, és a tányérokra tettem őket. Az egyiket letettem a földre, és Nigou azonnal leugrott a kanapéról, majd elkezdte enni. Én is beleharaptam a szeletembe, majd miután lenyeltem, válaszoltam.

- Hogy érted?

"- Ugyan már Kurokocchi... szőke vagyok de nem hülye... Nagyon ritkán hívsz, sőt! Azt hiszem nagyon ritkán hívsz..."

- Hát... kérdezni akarok valamit. Kise-kun... te hogy, hogy modell lettél?

"- Ez meg honnan jött, Kurokocchi?"

- Mizohata-san... megkérdezte tőlem, hogy a forgatások után... nem akarok-e sokkal többet. Filmekben szerepelni meg ilyesmik... Sztárrá válni. Azt mondta, hogy van hozzá tehetségem, és kár lenne elpazarolni... Pár napja gondolkozok rajta... de meg akartam olyasvalakit kérdezni a dologról, akinek van már tapasztalata...

"- Ez a "Mizohata-san", az a Minsuke Mizohata aki felkért minket, ugye?"

- Igen.

"- Hát, Kurokocchi, ha ő ennyire akar téged, akkor szerintem bele kéne vágnod. Tudod még nem találkoztam Mizohata-sannal, de hallomásból ismerem. Ő igazi nagykutya a sztárvilágban... De Kurokocchi, mivel én modell vagyok, ez nagy részben különbözik a színészektől. Habár a lesifotósok utánam jönnek párszor, autogram és más dolgokat is csinálnom kell... De én imádok a kamera előtt pózolni. És hogy, hogyan lettem? Már kiskoromban az anyám elhurcolt fotózásokra, így ez az egész belém ivódott... De ezt csak igazán te döntheted el."

- Értem, köszönöm Kise-kun. - Ettem tovább.

"- De tudod Kurokocchi... most nagyon boldog vagyok!"

- Miért?

"- Mert beszélhettem veled!"

- Oh... értem. - Motyogtam.

"- De mennem kell, Kurokocchi... Szeretlek! Aludj jól majd!"

- Persze... viszlát Kise-kun.

"- Szió! Szeretlek!" - Nyomtuk ki mindketten a telefont, majd én letettem az asztalra.

Újra bekapcsoltam a tévét, és megettem vagy még két szelet Pizzát. Miután végeztem, elcsomagoltam a maradékot, és betettem a hűtőbe. A dobozát kidobtam a szemetesbe, és visszasétáltam a nappaliba, hogy kinyomjam a tévét.

Nigou elkezdett ugatni és nyüszíteni, így kiengedtem őt a kertbe, én pedig elmentem fürödni. Nem volt kedvem sokáig szöszmötölni, így hamar végeztem, közben pedig újra és újra lejátszottam a beszélgetésünket Kise-kunnal a fejemben.

Miután felöltöztem pizsamába, és visszaengedtem Nigout a házba, összepakoltam holnapra a táskámat. Befeküdtem az ágyba, és benyomtam a tévét. Nigou felugrott rám, én pedig megfogtam és felemeltem őt. Rám nézett a kék szemeivel, és aranyosan lihegett.

Én csak mosolyogtam, majd magam mellé raktam őt, és elkezdtem vakargatni a nyakát.

- Hát Nigou, eldöntöttem. - Néztem rá, mire értetlenül pislogott rám.

Nagyot sóhajtottam, majd rámosolyogtam a kutyámra.

- Sztár leszek. - Mondtam, mire vakkantott egyet, mintha helyeselné az ötletet.

Mindketten visszafordultunk a tévé felé, és elkezdtük nézni azt.

Azt hiszem holnap felhívom Mizohata-sant...

* * *

**Ha hibákat találtok benne, nézzétek el. ;)**


End file.
